Protecting Her Always
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Completed 3-16 Lizzie makes a mistake at a party, and Gordo says it's partly his fault. Lizzie is checked into the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy.
1. Telling the parents

Chapter 1  
  
"Gordo I really need to talk to you it's important." Lizzie stood on Gordo's front doorstep with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sure come in." Gordo moved out of the way to let Lizzie pass through the front door.  
  
Lizzie's gaze fell back into Gordo's house, "Are your parents home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could we go to the park then?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure." Gordo nodded grabbing his jacket, calling a goodbye to his parents.  
  
When the two were sitting on a bench at the park Gordo finally asked, "So you ready to talk about it?"  
  
"You were at Chad Craft's party right?"  
  
"The one he had a couple weeks ago, around Christmas?" Lizzie nodded, "Yeah. Serena invited me to go with her. She said her brothers' parties can get a little wild sometimes."  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Gordo I need you to promise me you aren't going to judge me. Right now I need you to hear me out."  
  
"All right Lizzie what is it."  
  
"IsleptwithsomeoneIcan'tevenrememberandnowI'mpregnant." Lizzie blurted out quickly without taking a breath.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, he didn't really need the sentence clarified, he had known Lizzie long enough to understand her blurred sentences, it was the only reaction he could come up with.  
  
"Gordo please don't make me repeat it." Lizzie begged. "You are the only person I know well enough to ask, did you see me with anyone at that party?  
  
A mental picture of a couple making out in a corner and then slipping out of the living room upstairs and into a bedroom flew through Gordo's head. "I don't think so." Gordo lied.  
  
"I'm such a slut. It was my first time drinking, I don't know what I was thinking but even worse I can't think of who it is I slept with!" Lizzie cried.  
  
"Lizzie are you sure?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded, "I saw a doctor and everything…"  
  
"What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell my parents and then tell them I don't know who the father is?"  
  
"I do." Gordo replied simply.  
  
"What? I thought you said you didn't see me with anyone?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I didn't all I remember is waking up next to you. I'm sorry Lizzie." Gordo looked away from Lizzie gazing across the playground.  
  
"What?" Lizzie shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What did you want me to say Lizzie?" Gordo asked not facing her, "A one night stand with your best friend usually puts things in a difficult place."  
  
"Oh God." Lizzie buried her head in her hands, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat in Lizzie's living room waiting for Gordo's parents to arrive, they had decided that they wanted to come clean with their parents from the very start. Jo and Sam sat on a overstuffed chair, Sam in the seat and Jo on the arm, both had big smiles plastered across their faces. When the doorbell rang Jo hurried to the door and returned with Gordo's parents who had the same smile that Jo and Sam did.  
  
"What is this all about?" Gordo's father finally asked.  
  
"Have you two finally realized that you are perfect for each other?" Jo blurted.  
  
Lizzie's gaze fell to her lap and she grasped Gordo's hand tightly and Gordo spoke, "Sort of. You guys need to hear us all out."  
  
The adult's faces fell, "What's wrong?" Jo asked concern crossing her face.  
  
"There was a lot of alcohol floating around Chad Craft's Christmas party." Gordo stated.  
  
"You two go drunk at the party?" Gordo's mother asked covering her mouth her hand.  
  
"Really drunk." Lizzie added.  
  
"Lizzie I wish you would have told us about this sooner." Sam stated.  
  
"We're not done yet." Gordo spoke but didn't make eye contact with either sets of parents.  
  
"David Gordon if you are about to tell me what I think you are I don't want to hear it. Nor do I want to see you again." Gordo's father stated.  
  
"Howard let the children finish. I'm sure it's not as bad as they are making it sound."  
  
"Roberta we all know what they are going to say. And I won't have a 16-year-old son who got a girl pregnant."  
  
"Lizzie honey is it true?" Jo asked taking Lizzie's hands into her own staring intently into Lizzie's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mom." Lizzie cried bursting into tears throwing her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
"David I am so ashamed of you." Howard Gordon said standing to his feet. "Don't bother coming home unless it is to get your things. You are no longer my son. Come along Roberta."  
  
Roberta looked dejectedly at her son shaking her head and then following her husband out the front door.  
  
"Lizzie your father and I need to talk." Jo gently smoothes Lizzie's hair gently.  
  
"Mom…" Lizzie starts suddenly.  
  
"Lizzie your mother and I need to recover from the shock. Please will you and Gordo just go into the kitchen for a little while? We'll come get you in a couple minutes."  
  
Lizzie nods and stands, "Come on Gordo I'll get you something to eat."  
  
When they were in the kitchen Lizzie turns to Gordo, "I'm so sorry about how your parents reacted Gordo."  
  
"That's not your fault Lizzie." Gordo responds softly walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a can of soda for both of them.  
  
"It's all my fault Gordo!" Lizzie cried. "All of this is my fault."  
  
"No Lizzie." Gordo responded hugging Lizzie, "This is both of our fault and we are going to figure it out." Pulling away Gordo added, "Your parents took it really well."  
  
"I wish they would have yelled at me like yours had." Lizzie sighed, "At least then I would know what they are thinking."  
  
"Gordo Lizzie? Could you come in here please?" Sam called from the living room.  
  
Walking back into the room they found Jo with the remnants of tears on her cheeks, but she was no longer crying. "Come sit on the couch, both of you."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both took places between Sam and Jo on the couch, "We want you both to know that we are disappointed in both of you." Sam stated up front.  
  
"But we love both of you. Gordo, Sam and I have always thought of you as a son. Now are you planning on giving up the baby?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie exchanged glances and Lizzie shook her head, "I couldn't."  
  
"Gordo?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was in disagreement at first sir but I came to see Lizzie's side of it." Gordo stated simply.  
  
"All right then." Jo nodded, "We are all in agreement. We also had an idea that you guys can take if you want. The guest-house doesn't get used very often for now Gordo you are welcome to it. And then when the baby is born Lizzie can move in there."  
  
"Mom?" Lizzie asked puzzled.  
  
"We don't want to force you two to get married if you don't want to. But if both of you want to take part in raising this baby you are welcome to the guest-house until you graduate from high school. Sam and I will help you as much as possibly but you are going to be responsible for this baby for the rest of your life. You will both need to get jobs."  
  
"Are we all in agreement?" Sam asked.  
  
Lizzie burst into tears again hugging her father tightly, "I love you Daddy." Lizzie whispered, "You too Mom."  
  
"Gordo I'll help move our things from your parents house if you would like." Sam offered. 


	2. Telling Miranda

Chapter 2:  
  
First off I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I love getting reviews. Ever since I started writing I have always wanted to have one of those stories that everyone loves and has like a hundred reviews. Although I don't think this story is good enough to get that many I appreciate the reviews anyway. Also I am thinking about putting a little of little characters in so if you would like a cameo (note: it can be range of people, other teenage parents, or kids at school, basically I will have a list and fill it in as people request to be on it) tell me the name you want in there along with hair and eye color and age. All right thanks a ton for reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry the chapters aren't very long, I don't know if they ever will be, but with short chapters you get an update more often…So anyway on with the show…err story…   
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Miranda asked walking into Lizzie's room where Gordo and Lizzie sat on her bed talking. "Your Mom let me in, she said you guys were up here."  
  
"Miranda I'm glad you are here. We were going to call you, we have to talk about something." Lizzie stated.  
  
"What's up?" Miranda asked flopping onto Lizzie's desk chair.  
  
"I'm moving in." Gordo responded.  
  
"Moving in where?" Miranda asked, "Here. Lizzie's house? Why?"  
  
"My parents threw me out." Gordo sighed.  
  
"What?" Miranda exclaimed, "Why?"  
  
"We're pregnant." Lizzie blurted, "Or rather I'm pregnant."  
  
"My parents didn't take it very well." Gordo added.  
  
"You guys…" Miranda swallowed, "When?"  
  
"Chad Crafts party." Lizzie replied, "We were both drunk."  
  
"Chad's party? Miranda asked arching an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were there Lizzie. Ethan didn't invite any sophomores and didn't you have cheer practice that night."  
  
Lizzie nodded, "I know. Chad invited me, and I showed up about an hour late."  
  
"Serena invited me." Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie eyes suddenly went wide, "Gordo what are you going to tell Serena?"  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hadn't even thought up Serena all day, Serena with the exception of Lizzie and Miranda was the nicest girl he had ever met. They had only started dating but they got along awesomely.  
  
"I'll handle it." Gordo responded.  
  
Lizzie nodded and suddenly her face went pale and her hands flew to her mouth, she muttered "Excuse me." Before running towards the bathroom.  
  
Once Lizzie was out of hearing Miranda turned flashing brown eyes on Gordo, "I don't know what the hell you think you are pulling here but you better come clean with me about what's going on. Because I know for a fact that you are not the father of Lizzie's baby."  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
You all realize after a very short chapter I could leave you all hanging around till I post again. School's got me so busy and all I don't know if I can finish this…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
All right all right I won't leaving you hanging but it tricked you didn't I?  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
"What?" Gordo exclaimed quickly.  
  
"I know you couldn't possibly be the father."  
  
"You can't prove that. We were both drunk." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Bullshit." Miranda responded, "For the week after the party Kayla Robins couldn't stop going on and on about how you are the greatest guy she has ever met. About how even though it was only an hour into the party but you were willing to drive her boyfriend home. Her very drunk boyfriend, and how *you* had offered because you *never* drink at the parties.  
  
"Miranda…" Gordo sighed searching for the words to explain.  
  
"So I'm asking you again David Gordon what the hell are you doing?" Despite the fact that Miranda was whispering Gordo couldn't help but think that the tone she was using caused everyone to hear the last sentence out of her mouth.  
  
"Would you keep it down?" Gordo hissed.  
  
"Don't change the subject. What's going on Gordo? We have been friends for a long time and unless you have a damn good reason for telling Lizzie the truth I'm going to tell her."  
  
"It's Chad Craft." Gordo sighed slumping onto the floor.  
  
"What!" Miranda's voice rose a few decibels.  
  
"By the time Lizzie, Kate and the other cheerleaders showed up it was obvious they had been doing more drinking than practicing. You know how our team gets, if there is a party on the same night as a practice the sports teams and cheerleaders can't help it. Anyway so by the time Lizzie got there she was all ready smashed and she and Chad were all ready all over each other and just about to disappear into Chad's room."  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"You think I didn't try?" Gordo asked, "What do you take me for? Of course I tried to stop her. But she would have nothing of it, besides Kayla's boyfriend, Evan was in a terrible state." The two long time best friends fell silent, "Is that a good enough reason for not telling her? It's easier for her to except that she slept with me than with Chad, where she would only be another one of the female student body he has gotten into bed."  
  
Miranda turned her face away from Gordo and gazed out the window, whispering quietly, "If Lizzie finds out it won't be from me."  
  
Dear Diary, February 8th  
  
I just got back from Lizzie's, or I guess Lizzie and Gordo's now. Lizzie's having a baby, a baby. She's only 16 and she is having a baby. That phrase has been running through my head since they told me. Gordo's telling everyone that he is the father. It's not true I got him to confess that to me, Lizzie doesn't know. I've always known Gordo was in love with Lizzie but this just goes to show it, he'd to anything to protect her from anything. This time, as many times before, he's protecting her from herself, he has always done that.   
  
Like one time when we were in first grade Lizzie forgot to bring home a field trip permission trip for her parents to sign, if it wasn't brought back the next day she couldn't go. So Gordo, ten years younger, tells Lizzie that he had grabbed her paper too on the way out of the classroom. Gordo gave up the field trip saying he didn't want to go to the science museum, the trip he had been looking forward to all year, so that Lizzie could go. Lizzie never knew, she thinks Gordo forgot *his* paper.   
  
It's a lot like that now, except Gordo is giving up a hell of a lot more than a field trip. He's giving up everything, a relationship almost as good as anything he would ever have with Lizzie, his family (They've disowned him) and for the most part his future. That's all anything has ever been about for Gordo, his future, he could have done anything. And now he has tied *himself* down with a child that isn't his. I guess some people will do anything for love…  
  
~Miranda~  
  
Dear Diary, February 17th  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were finally back in school today. They took a week off, because even though they seemed all right last week when they told me everyone was a little shocked. I told my parents and they even let me take Monday off. And I was shocked really and it was great of my parents to understand, and they do. They sat me down and talked with me about it. Not even about Lizzie and Gordo having a baby, I mean they did, boy did I get a looong sex talk. But they wanted to talk to me about how I was feeling about it. And with them asking all the questions I actually opened up to them about it.  
  
I mean I'm shocked Lizzie is having a baby but I'm also hurt. It has *always* been Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo; Gordo, Miranda, Lizzie; in what ever sequence you can come with. It has always been the three of us, even in middle school when choir became everything to me, the same with Gordo and film club and Lizzie and cheer. Despite the differences in clubs it was still the three of us, through clubs, classes and boy/girlfriends. Now even though the baby isn't really Gordo's he and Lizzie are going to share this bond that I am not included in anymore.  
  
OK while that whole paragraph sounds kind of selfish, her my best friends are giving up their whole lives and I am complaining about our relationships changing, I'm not putting anything else or scratching out the paragraph.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo kept to themselves for the most part today. I gave Lizzie my full support today because she needed it more now than she ever did. She whispered to me before first period today that she felt like everyone could tell all ready. I assured her that it would be at least a month before anyone could tell. But she still didn't offer any of the cheerful hellos to friends like she usually does.  
  
Despite the fact that for the first time in the history of our friendship I am the 3rd wheel I am going to be there whenever Gordo or Lizzie need me.  
  
~Miranda~  
  
Dear Diary, 2/17  
  
Today was my first day back at school and although it was the worst I have ever had I seriously doubt that it will be my last. Every time someone whispered something to a friend or passed a note in class I felt like they were talking about how I was going to have a baby with Gordo. I know I was just overeating, because other than mine and Gordo's family Miranda is the only one who knows and I know she hasn't told anyone.   
  
Gordo and I decided that it would be best for everyone I we come clean to everyone about us. I don't want rumors going around about me and so we are planning on throwing a party. OK how lame does that sound? Throwing a party to announce that I'm going to have a baby. Mom and Dad agreed to it though, Mom especially thinks that I need to let everyone know what is going on right off the bat because of any high school's rumor mill.   
  
I have always known I have great parents but I never fully realized how great until this past week. I know they are disappointed but they are trying their hardest to not show it in front of me and Mom and I have been sitting down and having really long talks. This afternoon we sat and had another long talk, she basically told me that she and Dad were angry with me along with being disappointed but how can you punish your pregnant teenage daughter? Tell her not go to another party so I don't get into anymore trouble, well I'm all ready pregnant not much there. Besides, she added, my peers are going to punish me enough as it is.   
  
We think that because of the time we live in everyone is so open-minded and people don't look down on teenage mothers as much as they did at one time. It's not true, I mean hell Gordo, Miranda and I were always talking about the latest pregnant girl at school. Good God at one time I was trashing a person in the position I am now, never in a million years would I have dreamed I would be here. But because of the example my parents have set I have resigned myself to being a wonderful mother to my baby and I know Gordo will also be a great father, despite his parents abandonment.  
  
Now I get to start on the weeks worth of homework I missed, Gordo promised he would help me catch up but I am still going to be here all night….  
  
3Lizzie3 


	3. The Party

Chapter 3:  
  
"A party Lizzie?" Kate asked arching an eyebrow after at lunch the next day. "What for?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged at Kate, the two had come far since middle school they now were on friendly terms once again, "I have an announcement to make and I want the whole class to hear at once."  
  
"Is it true Gordo moved in with you?" Cami Hill asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Yeah he did."  
  
"What were you two doing for the week you were both missing school?" Cami insinuated with a giggle.  
  
"Gordo and Lizzie have never been like that." Claire broke in, "Their just friends."  
  
Lizzie blushed but didn't back Claire up like she normally would, "You guys will know everything at the party OK? Just be there? And make sure everyone knows you guys will be there." All the girls nodded and Lizzie stood up, "I've got to go. I promised Miranda and Gordo I would sit with them."  
  
"So did you invite them?" Miranda asked when Lizzie dropped onto the picnic bench, crossed her arms on the tabletop and rested her head on them.  
  
"Yeah I invited them." Lizzie sighed.  
  
March 1st  
  
"This is ridiculous." Lizzie was pacing back and forth in her living room two hours before the party was supposed to start, "What teenager throws a party to tell everyone she is having a baby. The whole idea is stupid we should cancel it. I mean really…"  
  
"Lizzie please stop pacing you are making me nervous." Miranda requested from her seat on the couch.  
  
"I can't help it…all I know is I think this is a bad idea." Lizzie did stop pacing though and took a seat but her nervousness was causing her leg to bounce up and down at a rapid pace.  
  
"Lizzie think of it this way, next month you are going to start to show. People are going to find out there is no way of getting around that." Gordo stated sensibly, "And I admit there probably will be rumors because people like to be malicious but at least most people will know the truth. And you will know who your real friends are."  
  
"And you bought all of the food." Matt pointed out.  
  
"And besides if a bunch of people know you are having a baby maybe you will get presents!" Melina exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed at Matt's friend's comment, and Lizzie smiled slightly sadly, she couldn't help but see herself and Gordo in Matt and Melina.  
  
Sam and Jo suddenly appeared in the living room, "We are going to run an errand quickly."  
  
"You guys will be back before the party starts right?" Lizzie asked fearfully.  
  
"Lizzie honey calm down, the party doesn't start for 2 hours and we are just running out to the drug store to pick up some ice." Sam plants a gentle kiss on Lizzie's forehead before he and Jo walk out the door.  
  
When the door closes behind the two the doorbell rings, glancing at the caller ID Lizzie states, "It's a Craft." Lizzie states. Everyone's gaze falls on Gordo.  
  
"It's not Serena." Gordo states shaking his head, "She is out of town, besides it's only been 2 days since I told her I'm sure she isn't so quick to talk to me again."  
  
Lizzie gives Gordo a sympathetic look before answering the phone, "Oh hi Chad. You're coming to the party? No that's fine that Ethan invited you. No don't bring anything, my parents will be here, yeah, all right bye."  
  
"What'd Chad want?" Matt asks.  
  
"He wanted to ask if he should bring beer or anything." Lizzie sighs.  
  
Miranda shoots a look at Gordo who looks worried and she suddenly speaks up, "Lizzie I've been thinking, especially if Ethan and Chad are going to be here today. Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to tell everyone where you and Gordo…you know. I mean especially if Serena's brothers are going to be here, it would probably hurt Serena even more to know that she was at the party when you and Gordo…" Miranda lets her sentence trail.  
  
"You are completely right Miranda, I'm glad you thought of that. If anyone asks we'll just tell them that it's none of their business."  
  
"So Lizzie what's your big announcement?" Kate finally asks around 6 o'clock, an hour into the party.  
  
"Yeah why don't you make it now?" Cami asks and before Lizzie can say anything she has called for the music to be stopped. "Lizzie's going to make her announcement now."  
  
And with a small amount of stuttering on Lizzie's part Gordo is the one who ends up making the announcement. When it is completed everyone falls silent a few people try to sneak out the door. When half of the people have snuck out various exits Kate and the rest of the varsity cheerleaders, followed by JV and freshman, make their way towards Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Kate's expression is one of pure anger, "Lizzie McGuire I can't believe you! You are the kind of person who gives cheerleaders bad names! You are off the squad and you can forget you were ever friends!" And with Kate's malicious words she and everyone else at the party walked out of Lizzie's living room.  
  
Everyone turns their gazes toward Lizzie who shrugs, despite the fact that she wears an expression of hurt, "All is right with the world once again. I wasn't so dumb to think that she would stay friends with me after I told everyone."  
  
"Why don't we order a pizza and rent some movies?" Matt suggests.  
  
Lizzie smiles thankfully at her little brother, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Lizzie can we come in?" Ethan asks sticking his head in through the open door.  
  
Everyone exchanges puzzled looks but Lizzie calls, "Sure Ethan come in." Ethan walks in followed by Larry Tudgeman.  
  
"Sorry I had to convince my brother to leave my car and get a ride with someone else." Ethan replies.  
  
"And I wanted to let my friends go ahead." Larry adds.  
  
"What are you guys still doing here?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"We're your friends Lizzie, we have been forever, yours and Gordo's." Ethan states.  
  
"We just want you to know that we will stay your friends and the fact that you guys are having a baby doesn't change that." Larry finishes. "And my mom's and obstetrician so if you are looking for a doctor I can let her know."  
  
By the end of Ethan and Larry's speech Lizzie burst into tears, "What's wrong? Did we say something wrong?" Ethan asks quickly.  
  
Miranda laughs slightly as she hugs Lizzie and Gordo shakes his head, "You guys didn't say anything wrong, Lizzie cries very easily."  
  
Pulling away from Miranda, Lizzie hugs both Larry and Ethan, "Thank you guys so much."   
  
"We were just going to order a pizza and rent some movies why don't you guys hang out for awhile?" Melina asks.  
  
"Pizza would be great." Ethan replies and Larry nods.   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"A party Lizzie?" Kate asked arching an eyebrow after at lunch the next day. "What for?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged at Kate, the two had come far since middle school they now were on friendly terms once again, "I have an announcement to make and I want the whole class to hear at once."  
  
"Is it true Gordo moved in with you?" Cami Hill asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Yeah he did."  
  
"What were you two doing for the week you were both missing school?" Cami insinuated with a giggle.  
  
"Gordo and Lizzie have never been like that." Claire broke in, "Their just friends."  
  
Lizzie blushed but didn't back Claire up like she normally would, "You guys will know everything at the party OK? Just be there? And make sure everyone knows you guys will be there." All the girls nodded and Lizzie stood up, "I've got to go. I promised Miranda and Gordo I would sit with them."  
  
"So did you invite them?" Miranda asked when Lizzie dropped onto the picnic bench, crossed her arms on the tabletop and rested her head on them.  
  
"Yeah I invited them." Lizzie sighed.  
  
March 1st  
  
"This is ridiculous." Lizzie was pacing back and forth in her living room two hours before the party was supposed to start, "What teenager throws a party to tell everyone she is having a baby. The whole idea is stupid we should cancel it. I mean really…"  
  
"Lizzie please stop pacing you are making me nervous." Miranda requested from her seat on the couch.  
  
"I can't help it…all I know is I think this is a bad idea." Lizzie did stop pacing though and took a seat but her nervousness was causing her leg to bounce up and down at a rapid pace.  
  
"Lizzie think of it this way, next month you are going to start to show. People are going to find out there is no way of getting around that." Gordo stated sensibly, "And I admit there probably will be rumors because people like to be malicious but at least most people will know the truth. And you will know who your real friends are."  
  
"And you bought all of the food." Matt pointed out.  
  
"And besides if a bunch of people know you are having a baby maybe you will get presents!" Melina exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed at Matt's friend's comment, and Lizzie smiled slightly sadly, she couldn't help but see herself and Gordo in Matt and Melina.  
  
Sam and Jo suddenly appeared in the living room, "We are going to run an errand quickly."  
  
"You guys will be back before the party starts right?" Lizzie asked fearfully.  
  
"Lizzie honey calm down, the party doesn't start for 2 hours and we are just running out to the drug store to pick up some ice." Sam plants a gentle kiss on Lizzie's forehead before he and Jo walk out the door.  
  
When the door closes behind the two the doorbell rings, glancing at the caller ID Lizzie states, "It's a Craft." Lizzie states. Everyone's gaze falls on Gordo.  
  
"It's not Serena." Gordo states shaking his head, "She is out of town, besides it's only been 2 days since I told her I'm sure she isn't so quick to talk to me again."  
  
Lizzie gives Gordo a sympathetic look before answering the phone, "Oh hi Chad. You're coming to the party? No that's fine that Ethan invited you. No don't bring anything, my parents will be here, yeah, all right bye."  
  
"What'd Chad want?" Matt asks.  
  
"He wanted to ask if he should bring beer or anything." Lizzie sighs.  
  
Miranda shoots a look at Gordo who looks worried and she suddenly speaks up, "Lizzie I've been thinking, especially if Ethan and Chad are going to be here today. Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to tell everyone where you and Gordo…you know. I mean especially if Serena's brothers are going to be here, it would probably hurt Serena even more to know that she was at the party when you and Gordo…" Miranda lets her sentence trail.  
  
"You are completely right Miranda, I'm glad you thought of that. If anyone asks we'll just tell them that it's none of their business."  
  
"So Lizzie what's your big announcement?" Kate finally asks around 6 o'clock, an hour into the party.  
  
"Yeah why don't you make it now?" Cami asks and before Lizzie can say anything she has called for the music to be stopped. "Lizzie's going to make her announcement now."  
  
And with a small amount of stuttering on Lizzie's part Gordo is the one who ends up making the announcement. When it is completed everyone falls silent a few people try to sneak out the door. When half of the people have snuck out various exits Kate and the rest of the varsity cheerleaders, followed by JV and freshman, make their way towards Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Kate's expression is one of pure anger, "Lizzie McGuire I can't believe you! You are the kind of person who gives cheerleaders bad names! You are off the squad and you can forget you were ever friends!" And with Kate's malicious words she and everyone else at the party walked out of Lizzie's living room.  
  
Everyone turns their gazes toward Lizzie who shrugs, despite the fact that she wears an expression of hurt, "All is right with the world once again. I wasn't so dumb to think that she would stay friends with me after I told everyone."  
  
"Why don't we order a pizza and rent some movies?" Matt suggests.  
  
Lizzie smiles thankfully at her little brother, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Lizzie can we come in?" Ethan asks sticking his head in through the open door.  
  
Everyone exchanges puzzled looks but Lizzie calls, "Sure Ethan come in." Ethan walks in followed by Larry Tudgeman.  
  
"Sorry I had to convince my brother to leave my car and get a ride with someone else." Ethan replies.  
  
"And I wanted to let my friends go ahead." Larry adds.  
  
"What are you guys still doing here?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"We're your friends Lizzie, we have been forever, yours and Gordo's." Ethan states.  
  
"We just want you to know that we will stay your friends and the fact that you guys are having a baby doesn't change that." Larry finishes. "And my mom's and obstetrician so if you are looking for a doctor I can let her know."  
  
By the end of Ethan and Larry's speech Lizzie burst into tears, "What's wrong? Did we say something wrong?" Ethan asks quickly.  
  
Miranda laughs slightly as she hugs Lizzie and Gordo shakes his head, "You guys didn't say anything wrong, Lizzie cries very easily."  
  
Pulling away from Miranda, Lizzie hugs both Larry and Ethan, "Thank you guys so much."   
  
"We were just going to order a pizza and rent some movies why don't you guys hang out for awhile?" Melina asks.  
  
"Pizza would be great." Ethan replies and Larry nods. 


	4. What's Wrong With My Baby?

Chapter 4: What's Wrong With My Baby?  
  
March 3rd  
  
"You sure you're going to be OK today?" Gordo asks as Lizzie swings her blue VW Beetle into her parking-spot. Lizzie checks her hair and make-up in the mirror before respond.  
  
"Gordo I'm going to be fine, I promise. I am going to have to get used to people talking about me behind my back, it's just become a fact of my life. Are you going to be OK? They are going to be talking about you too, and yet all you can think of to ask is if I am going to be OK."  
  
"I'll be fine, I've never cared about what other people think of me like you have." Gordo states opening the back door to take out his backpack and books.  
  
Walking towards the steps leading into the high school Gordo and Lizzie encounter Miranda, like any other day, along with Larry and Ethan. "You ready for today?" Larry asks.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Lizzie responds as the group of 5 walk towards the school.  
  
The day was the worst Lizzie knew she was ever going to have at school, and she knew that because eventually they wouldn't talk as much. But today it was brand new, and people who hadn't been at the party had to be told and everyone had to discuss it. But Lizzie knew it would get better and she knew that if she and Gordo had Larry, Ethan and Miranda behind her at least then she would be fine.  
  
March 10th  
  
"Hey Ethan." Miranda, Gordo and Larry call at as Ethan joins their table.  
  
"Hey guys sup?" The four talk about their days, homework whatever. But it only takes Ethan a few minutes to notice Lizzie's stony silence, "What's wrong McGuire?" By the sharp intake of breath from his friends Ethan figures out quickly that that was the wrong question to ask.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lizzie snaps, "You want to know what's wrong? I got paired with Kate in English. It's only halfway through the day and I have a ton of homework, which I don't even have time for because I have a doctors appointment and 3 o'clock. I feel like a blimp. And to top it all off? It's only Thursday which means I still have another day before the weekend."  
  
"Breath McGuire." Ethan insists.  
  
"It is Friday." Gordo offers.  
  
"Great!" Lizzie throws her hands into the air, "I've gone around all day thinking it was the wrong day!"  
  
"McGuire go buy an ice cream on me." Ethan states.  
  
Lizzie expression brightens, "Ice Cream?"  
  
"Yes." Ethan hands Lizzie and dollar and she takes off toward the ice cream dispenser.  
  
"Whada mood swing." Miranda breathes.  
  
Gordo arches and eyebrow at her, "Imagine living with her."   
  
Miranda rubs her temple; "I don't want to."  
  
"How's the baby room coming along?" Ethan asks pushing around the contents of his lunch.   
  
"It's not. Between both Lizzie and I looking for a job, managing school, helping around the house and Lizzie not feeling well half the time we don't have enough time to do anything since we bought the paint" Gordo shrugs, "We've still got a five and a half months to get it done. Listen though I've got to pick up a book in the library, so I'll catch you all later."  
  
The three watch Gordo walk away and shake their heads. "They are wearing themselves out." Larry states.  
  
"And driving each other crazy." Miranda adds.  
  
"We need to do something…"  
  
"Mom no." Lizzie states into her cell phone, "We will be fine, and we will tell you all about the appointment when we get home. Mom it's not necessary so please just stay home we will see you at dinner. Mom I know, and I love that you are so helpful but Gordo and I don't want to bother you. I love you too OK, and I will talk see you in about an hour OK?"  
  
"You really should go easier on your Mom Lizzie, she's just trying to help." Gordo states as he pulls Lizzie's car into a parking spot in the doctor's office.  
  
"I know." Lizzie sighs getting out of the car. "And I love her for it, I just don't want to get to dependent on her you know? I'm going to be a mommy soon and I can't still be dependent on my own mommy if I am going to be a good mother if I still have to run to her for everything."  
  
Gordo sighs, "I'm just saying don't push your parents away, they are being great."  
  
Lizzie stops dead in her tracks and grabs Gordo's hand, "Gordo I'm still so sorry about how stubborn your parents are being. I wish they would come around, I hate that I caused this rift between you and your parents."  
  
Gordo pulls his hand out of Lizzie's and begins walking again, "You don't control them Lizzie it's not you're fault stop worrying about it and stop apologizing."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie calls moving as quickly as she can after him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Lizzie." Gordo replies in a more annoyed tone than before, "You're just so annoying when you are apologizing for everything."  
  
"Fine!" Lizzie huffs, "And Miranda says I have moods swings."  
  
"Let's just get this appointment over with." Gordo insists pulling open Larry's mother's office door.   
  
"Whatever." Lizzie states brushing past Gordo and into the office to sign in. Lizzie and Gordo are still irritated at each other when they nurse calls them into the office.  
  
"Are you coming in or would that be to annoying for you?" Lizzie shoots and icy glare at Gordo as they follow the nurse.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, hi Gordo. How are you guys doing today?" Emily Tudgeman greets as the two walk into her office.  
  
"It's been a long day." Lizzie replies pushing herself onto the examining table.  
  
Emily smiles lightly before stating, "we're going to do a Doppler, we should be able to hear the baby's heart beat today." As Emily beings to set up for the Doppler she chats, "How have you been Lizzie?"   
  
"I'm still feeling some left of side effects from the morning sickness." Lizzie sighs, "And I have been having major cravings for ice cream and cheese hot pockets, together at the same time."  
  
Gabriella laughs lightly, "What about mood swings?"  
  
"Lots of those, and I'm not the only one." Lizzie glares at Gordo who openly returns the look.  
  
Gabriella arches and eyebrow and states, "Having a baby can be…" Suddenly though her sentence trails as a sound fills the speaker to the right of Lizzie.  
  
"Is that the babies heartbeat?" Lizzie asks in awe.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Gordo asks, "We watched a movie in class about babies, and that's not what the heartbeat sounded like."  
  
Tears fill Lizzie's eyes quickly and Gordo rushes to her side to take her hand quickly, "What's wrong with my baby?" 


	5. 3 Times the Fun Equals Chaos

Chapter 5: 3 Times the Fun Equals Chaos  
  
So did you guys like my cliffhanger? Did yah? Well who knows if you guys liked it I might just have to end every chapter with one! Anyway thanks for all the reviews, hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Tears fill Lizzie's eyes quickly and Gordo rushes to her side to take her hand quickly, "What's wrong with my baby?"  
  
"Calm down Lizzie." Emily urges softly pulling over the ultrasound machine. "I'm sure nothing is wrong."  
  
"If there is something wrong with the heartbeat then there is definitely something wrong!" Gordo exclaims squeezing Lizzie's hand tightly.  
  
"Let's just get an ultrasound and see what's going on OK?" Emily asks.  
  
Lizzie bites her lip and nods silently but when Emily's eyes go wide Lizzie bursts into tears, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong I assure you. It's just that, well Lizzie when you said you felt like you were carrying 20 babies instead of one you were closer to the truth than your exaggeration." Emily runs a hand through her short black curls.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie sniffs.  
  
"Twins?" Is the only word Gordo can force out of his mouth out of shock.  
  
"Not twins." Emily shakes her head, "Triplets. See right hear you can see one, two and three different heads."  
  
"What?!" Lizzie exclaims. Gordo doesn't say anything but sinks onto the floor slowly.  
  
"It really does explain a lot Lizzie, numerous medical things along with the fact that you are a lot bigger in the stomach than most people of your size at four months. This changes thing a lot for both of you I am sure. I am going to let you two go but I want you to make an appointment with my secretary for 3 weeks, all right, we can cover things better than. Once you have gotten over the shock."   
  
"Gordo what are we going to do?" Lizzie asks as the two sit in the car before driving towards home. "One baby, OK sure not easy but we could take care of it. But three, that's not something that even crossed my mind."  
  
"Lizzie I completely understand. Even as of yesterday I think I would have been able to give the baby up for adoption but hearing their heartbeats and seeing them. It changes a perspective you know?"  
  
Lizzie doesn't say anything in response but she kisses Gordo on the cheek and buckles her seat belt.  
  
Lizzie wakes up the next morning with the previous evening's conversation running through her head. Everyone, who was important to Lizzie and Gordo, with the exception of his parents, had been there. Jo, Sam, Matt, Miranda, Ethan and Larry had all been there to offer advice on what the expectant parents of triplets should do. In the end nothing had been decided and everyone had either left or gone to bed exhausted.   
  
"Lizzie can I come in?" Gordo calls from the other side of the door. When Gordo pushes the door open he is wearing a huge smile, "Wait till you see what they did. Get dressed and come down stairs."  
  
"I need to get a shower." Lizzie insists.  
  
"No you don't, don't worry about it. You just need to get dressed in something old." Gordo insists before pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
Lizzie decides not to puzzle over Gordo's words and pulls on a pair of cute maternity overalls she got from a second hand store with a pink T-shirt underneath.   
  
"What's going on?" Lizzie asks finding her friends, parents, brother and his friends crowded around Gordo.  
  
"We're throwing a decorating party." Miranda exclaims.  
  
"A what?" Lizzie asks stunned.  
  
"We are going to decorate the nursery." Jo exclaimed, "You and Gordo both have the day off from job hunting so we are going to paint the nursery and a few more chores."  
  
"Come see." Melina states.  
  
The troop walks out to the porch where three old wicker bassinets sit next to a peeling rocking chair, changing table and dresser.  
  
"Were did these come from?" Lizzie asks tears filling her eyes for the millionth time in the last couple months.  
  
"The baby sleeping things…"  
  
"Bassinets." Jo states.  
  
"Right the bassinets," Ethan modifies, "are a gift from my aunt. She was 22 when she had my identical triplet cousins. They are 15 now and she doesn't need them anymore and she said that they were yours if you wanted them and she gave me a book on how to repair the wicker in them."  
  
"And the changing table and the rocking chair are the ones that were in yours and Matt's nursery." Jo replies.  
  
"Gordo, Larry, Ethan and your dad are going to paint the nursery." Miranda states, "You, your mom and I are going to take care of the furniture. Matt, Melina and Lanny are mostly here for entertainment purposes and to generally get in our way. So after the wonderful breakfast your mother promised we are going to get to work."  
  
"Where do you want everything Lizzie?" Gordo asks as he, Larry, Ethan, and Sam and Matt each carry a piece of furniture.  
  
Lizzie takes a moment before directing everyone to look around the room with the yellow walls, white curtains and blue and pink baby toys sponged on the walls. "Put the bassinets along the wall opposite the closet, I want the rocker in front of the window and the changing table and dresser side by side on the wall opposite the window." When the guys have put the all white furniture in the correct places Lizzie claps her hands joyfully. "I love it! Thank you guys so much it's so…it's so great!" And by the end of the sentence Lizzie is in tears again. "I'm sorry I just can't get over how great you guys are to me even though I don't deserve it. I mean I really don't, you guys should be so nice to me. I'm so mean to everyone, I can't even get through a day without saying anything mean to someone."  
  
"Lizzie calm down honey, you were perfectly nice to everyone today and you didn't say anything mean, so why don't we just order out and end of this day with a nice dinner?" Jo suggest wrapping an arm around Lizzie.  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asks looking around at everyone.  
  
"Really Lizzie, now come on I brought over a movie." Melina takes Lizzie's hand and leads Lizzie into the living room followed by Matt and Lanny.  
  
"How does Chinese sound?" Gordo asks the remaining people on the couch.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ethan states and everyone nods.  
  
"I would ask Ms. Mood Swings though." Larry adds.  
  
"I will, Miranda do you want to come with me?" Gordo asks.  
  
"Sure." Miranda nods.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Miranda asks as she and Gordo wait in the Chinese restaurant waiting for their order.  
  
"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about something?" Gordo asks.  
  
"Gordo we've been friends for a long time, I just know OK?" Miranda smiles at Gordo but rolls her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, well you Ethan and Larry. But especially you, I can't imagine this has been particularly easy on you. I just want to know you are a great person for everything you've done for Lizzie."  
  
"Everything I've done?" Miranda asks arching an eyebrow at Gordo, "I'm not the one who gave up a great relationship with a really awesome person. And is going to be giving up a hell of a lot more in the future, you are the one who is the great person and great friends Gordo. How are you doing anyway?"  
  
"Better than I have been since Lizzie told me she was pregnant. From the instant she told me and I told her I was the father I didn't think I would be able to think of the baby, or rather now, babies as a father would think of a child. I was totally for giving up the baby for adoption even if I told Lizzie I saw her side. But when we were in the doctor's office and it sounded like there was something wrong with the heartbeat, I realized how much I really would care for the triplets you know. Like a real father, and while I am giving up so much I am also getting back something that you and all our friends won't experience for years. I'm not so stupid as to now know I am coming damn near close to ruing my life but I do know that in the end it is going to be worth it. I didn't know that before. And now that I have that I am going to be able to get through these next five months better than I would have."  
  
Miranda's dark brown eyes are swimming in unshed tears by the end of Gordo's speech, "Don't tell me you are going to cry too. I get enough of that at home!" Gordo exclaims.  
  
"I'm not going to cry Gor-do, I'm just really happy for both you and Lizzie. And I'm proud of you." Miranda states hugging Gordo as they are brought their take-out. 


	6. Late Night Dwellings

Chapter 6: Late Night Dwellings  
  
OK well I figured this story has sat aside for long enough and I have decided to work on it, and while working on it I realized that many of my facts were wrong so I went back and changed some dates but no story line has been changed...  
  
March 31st   
  
Lizzie sits in Dr. Tudgeman's office waiting for her name to be called flipping through a baby magazine, and when her name is called Lizzie looks up surprised at Gordo. "What are you doing here?" Lizzie questions as he takes a seat beside her. "You are supposed to be at work."  
  
Gordo nods, "I know but I stopped at the theater on my way home and Sandy agreed to let me come into work late if I work an hour later tonight."  
  
"Gordo, you won't get off til midnight then you can't do that, one appointment by myself won't kill me." Lizzie responds, but her tone isn't harsh as Gordo might expect it and she smiles at him.   
  
"It's not a problem, I explained everything to Sandy and he said that his wife had their first child 3 months ago and he still remembers the doctors appointment and he said that so lng as I can give him notice he will make sure I won't have to work until later on the days that you have appointments."  
  
Lizzie beams, "really?"  
  
"Really." Gordo nods, "and..."  
  
"There's an and?" Lizzie asks.  
  
Gordo nods, "I was explaining how you haven't been able to get a job, especially now that you are starting to show and all..."  
  
"You two really did get chatty."  
  
Gordo for a third time nods, "yes...anyway when I told him this he said that they have an opening at customer service, you can work the same schedule I do and you're not on your feet all day."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie exclaims, "Oh my God Gordo, that's great thank you so much!" with her words Lizzie throws her arms around Gordo in a tight hug.  
  
"Ok just a quick sonogram today to make sure everything is going all right." Gabriella states as Lizzie and Gordo stare at the screen.  
  
"I can see them moving!" Lizzie exclaims as she and Gordo both stare in awe at the picture before them.  
  
"They're busy little things." Gordo comments, "their going to keep us on our toes."  
  
Gabriella nods, "it looks like it. Lizzie they are going to begin to develop sleep patterns now, let's just hope they are the same as yours." Gabriella smiles encouragingly at Lizzie, "everyone once in awhile you may be able to feel one of them hiccup.."  
  
"How big are they?" Gordo questions, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Gabriella thinks for a minute, "probably just under 3 inches, about the size of half of a banana."  
  
As Gabriella begins to take the gel off of Lizzie stomach she begins to talk, "Lizzie I realize you are busy with school work, so we probably won't need to see the five of you for another three weeks or so, see what Janet has in that time frame. By next appointment, depending on how the sonogram goes we should be able to tell the sex of the babies."  
  
Lizzie's smile brightens but as she attempts to sit up her smile fades, once Gordo has helped her to a sitting position Lizzie asks, "am I going to get a lot bigger?"  
  
Gabriella nods, "yes you will."  
  
"But I'm huge!" Lizzie exclaims, tear welling in her eyes.  
  
Gabriella pats Lizzie's arm comfortingly, "I know Lizzie but there's not much you can do about it, you are carrying three little ones inside of you."  
  
"I look like I could have a baby at anytime." Lizzie sighs.  
  
Gabriella nods, "I understand Lizzie, it's been said that a woman pregnant with triplets at 4 months looks like she is about 6 to 7 months pregnant."  
  
Lizzie groans and Gordo helps her to her feet, "thank you Dr. Tudgeman, we'll schedule our next appointment."  
  
Gabriella smiles brightly, "all right, but listen you two if you have any concerns about anything you should feel welcome to call me at home, I'm under strict orders from Larry to take extra-special care of you Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie's eyes fill with tears and she hugs Gabriella, "thank you so much."  
  
"Of course Lizzie, I'll see you later."  
  
Gordo yawns as he pulls his car into the driveway relieved to finally be home from work and able to crash in his bed in the guesthouse. But the light in the kitchen stops him, his curiosity as to who would be up at half past midnight wins of his tiredness and he changes his path toward the kitchen instead.  
  
Opening the sliding glass door quietly Gordo stares at Lizzie, who sits at the counter staring down at something. Moving closer Gordo states, "you know that ice cream has almost moved back to it's liquid state."  
  
Lizzie lifts her head quickly and turns to face Gordo, "oh, you scared me."  
  
"I didn't mean to but you were so deep in thought I think someone could have broken in without you noticing." Gordo smiles. "Wanna talk about whatever you are thinking about?"  
  
Lizzie shrugs and then holds the bowl out to Gordo, "you want this? I'm not really hungry anymore and I know you love melted ice cream." Gordo takes the offered ice cream but waits for Lizzie to speak before he says anything.  
  
"I've just been thinking about the babies," unconsciously Lizzie's hands drop to her stomach and rest there for a moment. "They were really moving earlier tonight."  
  
"Gabriella said to expect that," Gordo responds still not sure as to what Lizzie's point is.  
  
"And with them moving now it makes them seem more real, even more then when we heard their heartbeats. And it just really got me thinking about what their lives are going to be like and what ours are going to be like when we have them."  
  
"Are you considering adoption?" Gordo questions.  
  
"I don't know. Do you still think about it?"  
  
Gordo nods, "I did for a long time, until we thought something was wrong. At that moment I felt like I would do anything to protect them, right there at the moment. Lizzie if we put our mind to it I think we can raise these babies. And I realize at some moments it's going to be harder than hell to do this and we are going to want to give up. But then I think about everything else we are going to get back."  
  
"Like what," Lizzie's eyes fill with tears, "I feel so guilty because right now I can't think of a single good thing connected to having these babies."  
  
Gordo wraps a gentle arm around Lizzie's shoulder, "like the fact that we are going to be able to guide these three little people to what they are supposed to become."  
  
Lizzie takes a deep breath, "I guess I never really thought of it that way."  
  
"You're just a little down Lizzie, and that's ok, it's probably even to be expected. But Lizzie if you ever need to talk I'm still here, the same old Gordo."   
  
Lizzie smiles sadly, "I guess when I started seeing you as the father of my children I stopped seeing you as my best friend."  
  
"Well get back in that mindset, we have a lot of years left that we are connected through these babies, it'll be easier if we are still friends." Gordo states.  
  
Lizzie wraps her arms around Gordo and kisses his cheek lightly, "thanks Gordo. I think I can sleep now."  
  
"Good, I'll see you in the morning." 


	7. Emergency Visit To The Hospital

Chapter 7: Emergency Visit to the Hospital  
  
August 21st  
  
"I hope they are all girls." Miranda states, "that way we can dress them up in cute little matching outfits and when they are older we can take them shopping..."  
  
"Well I hope they are all boys...and that way we can teach them to play sports...and...and other guys stuff!" Ethan exclaims.  
  
"And other guys stuff?" Miranda arches an eyebrow, "what does that mean? Besides three boys would drive Lizzie crazy."  
  
"And three girls wouldn't drive Gordo crazy?" Matt asks stepping in.  
  
"Well I think they all should be identical" Melina adds. "It would be so cool, they could switch places in school and on everybody, Matt and I could teach them everything we know."  
  
"Well so long as they are healthy I don't think it matters." Larry puts in.  
  
"There's the right idea." Sam states.  
  
"But an interest in Star Trek would be nice." Larry adds and everyone else rolls their eyes.  
  
"Well I guess we won't have to wait long to find out," Jo interrupts, "cause they are here now."  
  
By the time Lizzie and Gordo walk into the house everyone can notice that Lizzie is walking on air and Gordo seems to be right there with her.  
  
"Well?" Miranda asks impatiently.  
  
"They are all very healthy." Gordo states.  
  
Lizzie nods, "yup! They are all the size of my hand, from tip of my middle finger to bottom of my palm."  
  
Gordo nods and continues, "their about the size of any other baby, and they're heart rates are all healthy, 146, 147, 143."  
  
"What is the normal healthy range?" Jo asks and everyone shoots a glare at her for daring to prolong the announcement of the babies' sexes.  
  
"130 to 160 so they are doing very well." Lizzie states. "We have pictures, well some, baby C seems to be a little shy so we couldn't get any good pictures. Baby A sucks their thumb, baby B on the other hand she was able to give us several good pictures."  
  
"She?" Miranda asks.  
  
Lizzie nods, "Yup."  
  
"Yes!" With her exclamation Miranda hugs her best friends quickly.  
  
"The other two are boys right?" Ethan asks quickly and Matt chimes in with an echo.  
  
Lizzie shrugs and Gordo informs, "we couldn't get a good enough picture of the other two to find out."  
  
"We figure that the good thing about this is that we can think of a name for her until our next appointment."  
  
"Which is when?" Jo questions walking over to the family calendar.  
  
"Two weeks." Lizzie responds dutifully.  
  
"So are you guys hungry?"  
  
Sam's question causes a ripple of laughter to go around the group and it is fueled by Lizzie's, "I'm starving!"  
  
"We thought he would try out the new buffet that just opened in town." Jo states.  
  
"Yah so Lizzie can pig out as much as she likes." Matt laughs.  
  
Lizzie glares at her little brother, "hey! I'm eating for 4 now!"  
  
"Victoria." Miranda is saying when Lizzie arrives at the table seating the party of 9.  
  
"Hey!" Matt exclaims when Lizzie sits down at the table, "I didn't know we could get desert instead of dinner."  
  
"I'm getting dinner." Lizzie insists, "I am just starting with desert. Besides the babies want ice cream."  
  
"No fair using the babies, they don't know what you are eating." Melina retorts.  
  
"It is true though," Gordo interrupts, "during our last visit Gabriella told us that the babies can taste now."  
  
"Besides, Melina when you look like you are going to pop like an over-inflated balloon then you get a say in what's fair." Lizzie's glare falls upon Melina who backs down immediately. "So what were you guys talking about anyway?"  
  
"Cute names for girls." Jo states.  
  
"I've all ready told Lizzie that I like the name Grace." Gordo states.  
  
Lizzie nods, "and I like Grace, but it's so hard to find a good middle name that goes with Grace."  
  
"So use it for a middle name then." Jo suggests.  
  
"That's what we were thinking." Gordo agrees.  
  
May 12th  
  
"Ok, my parents anniversary is Saturday so we have to find them the perfect gift." Lizzie states walking, or waddling rather, between Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Right," Gordo nods, "they have done a lot for us so a good gift would be appreciated."  
  
"All right so where do we start?" Miranda asks, she had tagged along to Lizzie's 21st week appointment and had been there when Lizzie had found out that Baby B was also a girl. It was still impossible to tell what baby C was, the position still wasn't right but Miranda and Lizzie were thrilled that a second girl was positive.  
  
"We start as soon as I can get a pretzel with cheese sauce." Lizzie states.  
  
Taking a seat around a table Miranda questions, "So you really aren't going to tell us the names you decide on?"  
  
Lizzie grins and shakes her head, "nope! We want it to be a surprise."  
  
"But you have decided on names?" Miranda questions.  
  
"Just for our least shy little girl." Gordo responds, "we decided last night."  
  
"Can't you give me a hint?" Miranda begs.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "nope! No hints!"  
  
"Well that's not..." Miranda's sentence is cut short by the appearance of two adults.  
  
"Hello David." Gordo's father's tone changes the cheerful mood immediately.  
  
"M-mom, D-dad what are you guys doing here?" Gordo stutters.  
  
"This is a mall David, a public place." Howard responds.  
  
"Right." Gordo nods, "sorry."  
  
"So I understand you're shacking up with Lizzie here." Howard states.  
  
"Howard don't," Roberta begs.  
  
"Don't what Roberta?" Howard questions, "don't ask my son a valid question?"  
  
With the help of the table Lizzie hoists herself onto her feet quickly, "excuse me Mr. Gordon!"  
  
"Lizzie don't..." Gordo begins.  
  
"They have no right to talk to you like this Gordo." Lizzie fumes, "you're the one who kicked Gordo out, sit, where'd you expect him to go? A homeless shelter, because that's basically the choice you gave him!"  
  
"I don't appreciate being yelled at Ms. McGuire, please keep your voice down." Howard orders.  
  
"I will not! Lizzie yells back, "you are acting like a jerk! He's your son, and yes we made a mistake but you can't keep treating him like this."  
  
Before Howard can respond Roberta takes him by the arm and begins to pull him away pleading, "please don't do this, not here."  
  
By the time the two have disappeared around the corner Lizzie is taking deep breaths but within seconds she is doubled over. Within seconds Gordo and Miranda are at Lizzie side.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong?" Gordo asks quickly.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "I don't know, it hurts."  
  
"I'll call Gabriella." Gordo states quickly as Miranda helps Lizzie to sit. After a quick conversation Gordo states, "Gabriella says that she will meet us at the hospital."  
  
"Do we need to call an ambulance?" Miranda asks worry written across her face as she squeezes Lizzie's hand.  
  
"She said no, but to come to the hospital right away." Gordo states, "I'll go get the car meet me at the entrance we came in." And with those words Gordo starts off at a run toward the other end of the hospital.  
  
Once the three are in the car, with Lizzie in the back nervously sitting but no longer in pain Miranda discreetly switches the radio so that there is no music in the front. "You don't think she is in labor do you?" Miranda asks in a hushed voice.  
  
Gordo makes a sharp turn right, "I hope not. She's just barely 5 months pregnant...The complications that could come from..."  
  
"Just get us to the hospital." Miranda whispers, "don't start jumping to conclusions." 


	8. Confronting Roberta

Chapter 8  
  
"Miranda what's going on?" Jo and Sam question rushing into the hospital waiting room followed closely by Matt.  
  
Larry and Ethan had arrived before the McGuire family and Miranda begins to explain for a third time, "Gordo's parents were at the mall when we were there and Lizzie got upset with Gordo's dad and there was yelling and then they left and the next thing we knew she was in pain. Gabriella told us to bring her here and they haven't come out to say anything yet. They'd come out if she was in labor right?"  
  
Jo hugs Miranda, "of course they would, we'll just wait until they can tell us anything."  
  
They didn't have to wait long Gabriella appeared in moments and stated, "she's fine, Braxton Hicks Contractions. Gordo explained what happened, about the fight with his father, I think she just got overexcited. She should be fine, but she is under strict orders not to over excite herself, it's not good for her or the babies. She needs to stay calm, and if one of you will come with me to check her out she can go home."  
  
As parting words before Lizzie is released from the hospital Gabriella orders, "Lizzie, I realize that with only two weeks left of school you are going to be stressed out about finals, but try to keep it down to a manageable level, otherwise you are never going to make it to your due date."  
  
"I'll try, I promise." Lizzie responds as Gordo helps her out of the wheelchair and into the waiting car.  
  
Once everyone has arrived back at the McGuire house, with pizza, Lizzie announces, "at my appointment today we found out the sex of baby B and we are going to have two little girls."  
  
Gordo nods as everyone comments, "and while we were trying to figure out what was wrong Gabriella ordered a sonogram and finally baby C decided to show himself..."  
  
"Yes!" Ethan exclaims pumping his fist into the air.   
  
Lizzie sighs and places a hand on her stomach, "thanks Ethan."  
  
"What?" Ethan's face falls.  
  
"I just have three very awake babies right now." Lizzie responds and feeling bad for making Ethan feel bad she says, "come here, you can feel them moving." And taking Ethan's hand she places it on a particular spot on her stomach, "feel that?"  
  
Ethan nods in awe, "that is so cool."  
  
"That's the little boy you wanted me to have." Lizzie states.  
  
"Really?" Ethan asks with a bright smile, "he's going to be a soccer player."  
  
Everyone laughs and begins to crowd around Lizzie to take their turn to feel her stomach.  
  
"You should be sleeping." Jo insists coming down the stairs into the living room to find Lizzie with a book set on her stomach reading aloud.  
  
Lizzie offers her mother a smile, "I tried, Gabriella said that the three of them probably wouldn't keep the same sleep patterns, and she wasn't kidding. One of them is always awake it seems."  
  
"But you know what Gabriella said, you should be avoiding stress." Jo reminds walking toward Lizzie.  
  
"I know," Lizzie nods, "that's what I am doing. I am rereading my notes for English."  
  
"Aloud, I see." Jo comments.  
  
Lizzie nods, "yeah, it helps me remember and the babies can hear me talking so I figured maybe it would make them calm down and sleep, so that I can sleep too."  
  
"Lizzie are you going to be able to get through the school year?" Jo questions.  
  
Lizzie offers her mother a smile, "I will Mom, really."  
  
"Between work, and school that's enough to wear anyone out, plus you're 5 months pregnant, I don't want to overexert yourself."  
  
"Gordo and I have been preparing for finals for a month now, we knew that we would be busy so we have been studying everything a little bit at a time. And work, it's not really a lot of work, with school winding down the movie theaters haven't really been booming, so I sit at my desk and work on homework. I can handle this Mom, I swear if I didn't think I could I would stop."  
  
"All right sweetie, we are just concerned about you is all." Jo amends.  
  
"I know Mom, and I didn't mean to snap." Lizzie sighs, "I wish I knew a way to help Gordo, he's really torn up about his parents. He doesn't like to show it, but I know Gordo and this is really just eating him alive."  
  
"Your father and I see it too Lizzie. And we've tried everything we can to talk them into making peace with Gordo, but it just doesn't seem like an option. They are very firm in their beliefs."  
  
"You mean Mr. Gordon's very firm, Mrs. Gordon wanted her husband to stop being such a jerk..." Lizzie states. "I think she misses Gordo."  
  
Jo nods, "she probably does but if she wants to see him she knows where he is. Anyway Lizzie I'm going back to bed, please don't stay up to late."  
  
"I won't Mom." With a kiss on the forehead Jo leaves her daughter formulating a plan.  
  
"Who's car do you want to take today?" Gordo asks Lizzie when she comes downstairs for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Why don't we take separate cars?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Why?" Gordo asks, "I thought you had today off too?"  
  
"I do," Lizzie nods, "but there is just something I have to take care of."  
  
"Care to share?" Gordo questions.  
  
Lizzie grins at Gordo, "Nope!"  
  
"How much trouble are you going to get in?" Gordo asks.  
  
Lizzie sticks her tongue out at Gordo and retorts, "I'm all ready knocked up, how much more trouble can I get in?"  
  
"That was obvious avoidance of the topic McGuire." Gordo retorts and then adds, "a pizza hot pocket for breakfast?"  
  
"Yup." Lizzie pulls open the microwave as it beeps and wrapping it in a paper towel and states, "I told Miranda I would pick her up today, so I'll see you at school."  
  
"She's up to something." Gordo states facing Matt.  
  
Matt nods, "totally."  
  
"Are you sure we have any right to do this?" Miranda asks shifting nervously in her passenger seat later that afternoon as Lizzie pulls into the business district of Hillridge.   
  
"Of course we do, besides we can't back out now, or we won't get another chance. I called her secretary this morning and she has a 15 minutes break in patients today." Lizzie responds parking her car and unbuckling her seat belt and attempting to slowly get out of the car.  
  
"Stacie who is my next appointment?" Roberta Gordon asks her secretary after walking her last patient out of her office.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire." Stacie responds before turning her attention back to the screen.  
  
"When did this come in?" Roberta questions.  
  
"This morning actually, she said she didn't want a session she just wanted to catch you between patients, she sounded desperate, said it was really important so I told her you had 15 minutes now before your next patient."  
  
Roberta bites her lip, "all right thank you Stacie. I wont accept any calls, under no circumstances while I am speaking with Ms. McGuire."  
  
"All right." Stacie nods.  
  
With that statement the door opens revealing Lizzie and Miranda, "I'll go in alone, you don't have to come."  
  
"I'll come." Miranda offers.  
  
"You don't have to, and I know you don't want to meddle." Lizzie states.  
  
"But you can't go in there get over excited." Miranda reminds.  
  
"I won't," Lizzie promises, "if you hear yelling you can come in."  
  
"Hello Lizzie," Roberta greets, "why don't we talk in my office. Miranda if you need anything to drink ask Stacie."  
  
"Lizzie you look…" Roberta stops once they are in the office.  
  
"Huge." Lizzie offers.  
  
"No…it's just…when are you due?"  
  
Lizzie wrinkles her nose unsure of how to go about telling Gordo's mother than she was expecting triplets, "September 11th…"  
  
"You look…" Robert seems to be searching for the right words.  
  
"Like I'm due any day?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"I'm, well rather Gordo and I are expecting triplets."  
  
"Oh my." Roberta's hand flies to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah well that was the general reaction when we found out." Lizzie responds. "But that's not why I'm here."  
  
Roberta nods, "I figured as much, you want me to see David I assume."  
  
"Yes." Lizzie nods, "he wants to see you although he would never admit it out loud to anyone. He misses you guys and it's eating him alive, I'm not asking you to welcome him back with open arms. But even if your husband won't will you please come see him? Today's his only day off until school gets out, I think it would really make his day if you would go see him."  
  
Roberta sighs, "my husband is still so angry with him or at himself, I haven't figure out which. But I forgave my son a long time ago. So yes, I will go see my son tonight." And with those words Roberta wraps and arm around Lizzie's shoulder and walking into her main office states to Stacie, "Stacie could you please apologize profusely to Mr. Emerson, but a family emergency came up and I have to leave early."  
  
Stacie smiles and nods as Roberta grabs her jacket and follows the two girls out of her office building. 


	9. Amends

Chapter 9  
  
"Lizzie can you drop me off at my house first?" Miranda questions.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is more a family thing, you guys don't need me getting in the way."  
  
"What?! You are family Miranda, maybe not by blood but you are going to be cool Auntie Miranda."  
  
Miranda smiles, "I appreciate it, but can you just drop me off at home?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Lizzie sighs pulling onto Miranda's street.  
  
By the time Lizzie pulls into her own driveway she can see Roberta's silver Mercedes Benz is all ready pulled along side the road. Pushing open the door Matt is sitting in front of the TV, "Gordo's mom is here." He informs.  
  
Lizzie nods, "I know, thanks Matt. Scoot over I'm exhausted." Slowly Lizzie lowers herself onto the couch, and once the task is complete the phone rings. "Matt could you get that?"  
  
"I don't want to get up." Matt responds.  
  
"I'll give you a dollar."  
  
"Still don't want to get up."  
  
"Then let the machine get it."  
  
After 4 more rings the machine did pick up, "Hello you've reached Sam, Jo, Lizzie, Gordo and Matt leave a message and we will get back to you."  
  
"Hello this message is for Elizabeth McGuire, this is LeeAnne MacGreggor from Bright Academy if you could call me at your soonest convenience." And with that the messages stopped.  
  
"Who's LeeAnne MacGreggor?" Matt asks turning to face his sister.  
  
Lizzie shrugs, "what's Bright Academy?" Matt shrugs also and Lizzie states, "oh well I will call when Gordo's mom leaves."  
  
"And when Mom and Dad get home, maybe they know who she is."  
  
Lizzie nods, "yeah probably."  
  
Just as the siblings turn their attention back to the television the sliding glass door opens and Gordo leads his mother into the house. "Lizzie I am assuming you knew my mother was here?" Gordo questions.  
  
Lizzie nods as she rocks so that she can move to her feet, "I kind of stopped by her office today after school."  
  
"I knew you were up to something." Gordo responds, but he smiles at Lizzie and then turns to his mother, "and my mother has something that she would like to say to you."  
  
Roberta takes Lizzie's hands and states, "thank you so much for making me realize that I have been dumb, and that if I loved my son I would come see. I also want to apologize for the way my husband has acted in the past and especially for the way he acted at the mall the other day. I know the way you were treated can never truly be erased but I was wondering if I could take you, and even Miranda if she wants to go shopping for baby things."  
  
Lizzie's smile brightens and she states, "Mrs. Gordon food and shopping can make anything go away."  
  
Everyone laughs at Lizzie's comment and Roberta pulls out her date book, "when is your next day off?"  
  
"I actually don't have anymore days off any time in the future, only because I want to be able to work as much as possible while I can." Lizzie responds but responding quickly as Roberta's face falls she adds, "I don't actually work until 5:30 on Sunday if you want to do something earlier in the day."  
  
"That would be great Lizzie, I will pick you up for breakfast if you want." Roberta offers.  
  
Lizzie smiles back at Roberta, "that sounds fine."  
  
"Call Miranda and see what would be a good time for both of you, I am free all day." Roberta states, "but I really should be getting home."  
  
May 18th  
  
"Lizzie are you sure you want to go out?" Jo and Gordo both ask at the same time that Sunday morning.  
  
Lizzie yawns and runs a hand through her hair focusing on anything but the cup of coffee in Jo's hand. "Of course I want to go out."  
  
"Lizzie we all know you were up most of the night." Gordo informs.  
  
"Gordo if I didn't feel up to it, then I wouldn't go." Lizzie retorts.  
  
"Lizzie you worked until 11:30 last night, you had our anniversary party before that and you were up most the night, maybe you should call Roberta and reschedule."  
  
"I'm not rescheduling OK? I'm fine," Lizzie snaps before turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen and seconds later the TV in the living room is turned on.  
  
Jo and Gordo sigh but go back about their business in the area surrounding the phone and answering machine. Pressing a button on the machine Jo plays back the message from Tuesday, "Hello this message is for Elizabeth McGuire, this is LeeAnne MacGreggor from Bright Academy if you could call me at your soonest convenience."  
  
"Lizzie what's this?" Jo calls into the living room.  
  
Lizzie suddenly appears around the corner, "oh that, I have no idea. She called Tuesday and I completely forgot, I've never heard of Bright Academy. I figured you had."  
  
"I'll have your dad get on the internet and see if he can find anything out about if before you call the woman back." Jo states.  
  
"I can do it." Gordo offers.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gordo you have plenty of other things you could be doing." Jo waves Gordo off.  
  
"I just signed onto the internet with my laptop it's not a problem, I can look quick now before my mom gets here." Gordo insists.  
  
"Well if you insist." Jo responds as she, Lizzie and Gordo crowd around the laptop.  
  
Within a few simple minutes Gordo has all ready pulled up the website. "Bright Academy was established and in 1997 for young teenage mothers, as a way for them to attend to get a high school education while managing to take care of their children." Gordo reads aloud.   
  
"How in the world would they have gotten your name?" Jo questions staring at Lizzie.  
  
Gordo's expression darkens, "my father."  
  
"You don't think?" Lizzie asks.  
  
Gordo shakes his head, "no, I know."  
  
Lizzie shrugs, "it's not necessarily a bad idea."  
  
"You mean you would actually consider it?" Jo and Gordo both look stunned at Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I mean not necessarily, but it's a good idea." Lizzie responds. "I mean if I thought it was better for me and the babies and if Gordo wasn't so involved then I would go. For me things are OK, but for other girls they probably aren't and this is probably really good for them. So in a way I appreciate your dad for thinking of it Gordo."  
  
"Whatever, I'll I'm..." Gordo's sentence is silenced by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Gordo please don't make a big deal about this, you just got back to talking to your mother, please don't blow it." Lizzie pleads walking toward the living room.  
  
Gordo nods, "fine."  
  
Lizzie smiles and pulls the door open to reveal Gordo's mother dressed out f her normal suits and in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, "hello David dear." Roberta greets her son and then Lizzie and Jo in the same manner.  
  
"Lizzie are you ready to go?" Roberta questions.  
  
Lizzie nods, grabs her purse and follow Roberta out of the house with a wave toward her mother and Gordo. 


	10. Lingering Questions

Chapter 10-Lingering Questions  
  
Everyone I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't that wonderful...I'm sick with a bad headcold and have taken probably a gallon of cold medicine but I wanted to get my readers a new chapter out to start their week with...so I hope you enjoy.  
  
May 19th  
  
6:45 AM  
  
"So did my mother spend a ton of money to appease her guilt? Gordo asks Lizzie when they get the first opportunity to talk the day after Lizzie's shopping experience with Roberta.  
  
Lizzie glances up from the notes she was flipping through while Gordo drives, "if you must know yes. Your mother, Miranda and I had a really fun time and it was a nice relaxing break. When we get home from work tonight I have to show you all the cute stuff we bought, clothes, toys, and blankets."  
  
Gordo nods turning into the school parking lot an hour before school actually starts, "all right."  
  
Lizzie yawns, "remind me again why we are here an hour early?"  
  
"Because, we start finals on Thursday and seeing as it is Monday we only have a couple days left to study Larry called while you were out and said to meet him and Ethan in the library to study." Gordo responds.  
  
Lizzie yawns again, "right, finals...need to study. I'm glad we only have 5 days left of school, I don't think I can take any more of this. With these three keeping me up until all hours, after I've gotten home from work then having to go to school...let's just say it gets old fast."  
  
"Well if there was a way for me too be kept up while you sleep then I would take it, besides you know I'll stay up with you every night, if only you'd ask." Gordo responds.  
  
Lizzie smiles as she gets out of the car, "that's sweet Gordo really, but I don't want to keep you up if you don't have to be. Besides you get to help get up with them in the middle of the night."  
  
"Right." Gordo nods slinging his backpack over his back, "well let's get studying."  
  
11:45 A.M.  
  
"I don't get it Gordo, I really don't." Lizzie sighs dropping her pencil onto her history book, "all these stupid dates aren't sticking in my head. I understand that history is important to our future and all that jazz, but I don't care about it anymore. All I care about is the future, that's all I can think about."  
  
"What? Summer vacation?" Gordo questions.  
  
Lizzie sighs, "I wish." tears well up in Lizzie's brown eyes, "I wish that was as far in the future as I can see." Lizzie's chin drops to her chest and she runs her hands through her hair, a few tears dropping onto her text book. "I wish my life was still that simple."  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"I still think about what you said that one time, months ago, about thinking about the babies and how we get to guide them and everything but sometimes I think I'm just being selfish."   
  
Gordo grasps Lizzie shoulders and turns to face her on the couch, "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire there isn't a selfish bone in your body. You are doing what you feel is right, raising these babies and not giving them up for adoption when the time comes. I know you are going to love them unconditionally and there is nothing selfish about that."  
  
"I'm just so scared Gordo." Lizzie sobs wrapping her arms around Gordo.   
  
Gordo pulls Lizzie tightly to him and smoothes down her hair in a comforting gesture, "I know Lizzie." he whispers.   
  
May 20th   
  
"I thought I would make pancakes for breakfast." Jo states walking down the stairs with Sam the next morning.  
  
"Pancakes sound..." Sam stops short as he and wife both stare at the sight below them, Lizzie and Gordo were both asleep in what looked to be very uncomfortable sleeping positions against each other on the couch.  
  
"You know I always hoped they would get together." Jo whispers as they two stare.  
  
Sam nods, "Gordo was always the one I knew who would take care of Lizzie."  
  
"This pregnancy has put such a strain on their relationship, or whatever was budding of their relationship," Jo sighs. "I don't think they will ever trust themselves with each other again. Lizzie so afraid of screwing up again, letting things get to far, and Gordo has always taken his cues from Lizzie."  
  
Sam wraps his arm around Jo, "if they are meant to be together they will work their way around all of this and come out closer together in the end."  
  
"Eww! Isn't this what got you pregnant in the first place?" Matt's question startles Lizzie and Gordo awake from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Matt!" Jo scolds.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just kidding." Matt sighs holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Did we oversleep?" Gordo asks jumping up.  
  
Sam shakes his head, "no, actually you don't have to be up for another 30 minutes. But Jo was going to make pancakes so you guys can shower before breakfast."  
  
"Right thanks." Lizzie responds before hurrying up the stairs as fast as she can take them, out of sight of everybody else.  
  
"Why did you insist on picking me up?" Miranda questions getting into Lizzie's car 45 minutes later. "And why so early? And where's Gordo."  
  
"I need to talk to you, before Gordo, Larry or Ethan get to school, you now girl talk." Lizzie states nervously fidgeting with the radio.  
  
Miranda gives her best friend an odd look, "all right, so shoot."  
  
"I can't do it while I am driving, can we wait until we get to school?" Lizzie questions.  
  
Miranda sighs and shrugs, "whatever, it's up to you."  
  
"So you and Gordo fell asleep together on the couch." Miranda questions as she and Lizzie sit in a secluded part of the library. "What's the biggie? You guys have fallen asleep together before."  
  
Lizzie wrings her hands, "I know, it's just there's something between us now. Things are different."  
  
"You mean the babies?" Miranda questions.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "no...well yah...but I mean there's more to it. 6 months ago I had 2 best friends in the entire world, you and Gordo. And that's all there has ever been, I mean there's been potential for more..but we were just never at the same place at the same time...Ronnie, school, we got close in Rome but then there was Serena. And I gave up realizing that we would never been in the same place at the same time. And now we have the opportunity to be in the same place at the same time, but it's just to much for any of us to take it. Plus there's this huge thing hanging over us that we have never exactly talked about...the sex part...and I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Breathing might be a good thing." Miranda suggests Lizzie takes a deep breath and Miranda goes on, "Lizzie you really have to just let these things happen. You can't force a relationship with Gordo."  
  
"But that's just it." Lizzie sighs, "I don't think we could ever have a relationship."  
  
"Why not?" Miranda questions.  
  
Lizzie shrugs, "the only time we have been together we were drunk and neither of us really remember it. We just keep missing."  
  
"Lizzie do you love Gordo?" Miranda asks bluntly.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asks taken aback.  
  
"I asked if you loved Gordo." Miranda repeats.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Lizzie asks quickly, "of course I love him, I've known both of you forever..."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking...I'm asking if you are in love with David Gordon."  
  
Lizzie stares at her best friend and before she can respond with anything Ethan and Larry join the two girls, "why are you guys sitting so far back here?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Avoiding Katezilla?" Larry asks.  
  
Miranda nods, "of course what else would we be doing way back here?" 


	11. LeeAnne MacGreggor

Chapter 11: LeeAnne MacGreggor  
  
Hey guys I updated! Yay me! I'm finally off of cold medicine so I hope this chapter is better than the last one!  
  
June 26th  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie picks up the phone just after 9:30 a monday exactly a month after school was released.  
  
"May I please speak to Elizabeth McGuire?" A soft female voice inquires.  
  
"Speaking." Lizzie responds wrapping the phone cord around her finger, figuring that it was someone from Gabriella's office to confirm Lizzie's appointment for that day.  
  
"Hello Ms. Mcguire I am LeeAnne MacGreggor from Bright Academy."  
  
Lizzie' jaw drops open and for the second time she realizes she had completely forgotten about the woman. "Yes, hello Ms. MacGreggor, I've been meaning to call you back but things have been so..."  
  
"I understand, that's why I thought attempting to reach you again would be more helpful." The woman sounds kind over the phone, "I was wondering if we could set up a meeting, where I could tell you about Bright Academy."  
  
"We actually looked your website up." Lizzie responds.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you have some background information then. I was wondering if I could meet you for breakfast, on me of course, just to explain everything to you."  
  
Lizzie glances at the clock, she had an appointment with Gabriella at 12:30 and then she was meeting Miranda and Gordo, on his lunch break, for lunch and after that she had to get home and change so that she could get to work; but the woman had gone out of her way to get a hold of Lizzie so Lizzie responds, "it would have to be soon, I have a doctor's appointment at 12:30."  
  
"That's fine, I could meet you in half an hour from now at the little dinner by the mall." LeeAnne suggests.  
  
"That sounds fine, I will meet you then." Lizzie promises.  
  
"All right dear, good-bye." With her words LeeAnne ends the conversation.  
  
Lizzie quickly finishes up the dishes she had promised her mother she would do before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot of the said diner it takes Lizzie a lot longer than normal to get out of the car but once she does a petite woman with short dark brown hair approaches Lizzie, "Ms. McGuire?"  
  
"Please call me Lizzie, " Lizzie smiles offering her hand for LeeAnne to shake.  
  
"It's good to meet you."  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you also, if you will follow me I have all ready gotten us a table."  
  
"You are probably how it is I came to approach you."   
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "actually Gordo, that's the babies' father, he thinks it was his father Howard Gordon."  
  
LeeAnne nods, "that's correct, he has also explained the situation to me."  
  
"It's an interesting one isn't it?"  
  
LeeAnne nods, "I must say it is. Bright Academy has never had triplets before and it makes you a perfect candidate for acceptance."  
  
"So it's kind of like a college?"  
  
LeeAnne nods again, "sort of."  
  
"Is it expensive?" Lizzie asks.  
  
LeeAnne tells her the sum, "it sounds like a large number but considering that day care, schooling, food and diapers are included it is reasonable."  
  
Lizzie nods, "I suppose so. But I'm not exactly sure if I want to leave yet, I mean I don't want to add pressure to my family..."  
  
LeeAnne nods, "I understand, of course. We have several girls like you at our school, who have supportive parents, but we also have girls who's parents aren't even paying their tuition. Listen Lizzie we accept girls for the first semester u until 2 weeks before school start, why don't you just think about it. Talk it over with whoever and let me know before September 15th." LeeAnne hands Lizzie a business card.  
  
Lizzie smiles, "all right, thank you I will. But I hate to eat and run, but I have to be at my appointment."   
  
"Of course dear, I'll be waiting to hear from you."  
  
"Hello Lizzie." Gabriella greets coming into their appointment a little late. "How are you feeling."  
  
Lizzie shrugs, "I'm tired all the time, I can barely get up when I'm sitting. I feel like a cow."  
  
Gabriella nods and pulls a chair toward Lizzie, "we need to talk, I wasn't aware that Gordo wasn't coming to today's appointment but I will just have to tell you then."  
  
Lizzie felt her body go cold, "is something wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the babies, they aren't what I am worried about. It's you who I am worried about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lizzie very few women can carry triplets to term in the first place and many are hospitalized in the last month or two. In your case Lizzie you are smaller than a lot of women carrying triplets and I really don't think your body will be able to handle two more months of this without help." Gabriella explains.  
  
"What are you saying?" Lizzie questions. "Do you want to induce?"  
  
Gabriella shakes her head, "no, but I want to admit you to the hospital until the rest of your term."  
  
"You're kidding!" Lizzie exclaims.  
  
Gabriella shakes her head, "I wish I was Lizzie, but this is the only way I can actually see you getting closer to your due date."  
  
"Gabriella I'm not sure for another two months. You want me to stay in the hospital until then?" Lizzie questions.  
  
"I know it sounds terrible Lizzie, but now that schools out I think it's for the best." Gabriella responds.  
  
Lizzie sighs, knowing that Gabriella was right, "when?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I will call and make all the arrangements today." Gabriella responds, "this way with all of your friends out of school they can all come and visit you."  
  
Lizzie nods, "sure I guess that's true." 


	12. Hunches Written by Melissa

Chapter 12  
  
All right well I want to apologize for not updating in like....I don't know 3 months...But Melissa sent me this chapter, I guess she wanted to see me get moving and it inspired me to do more so look for my own chapter coming up after this one and thanks a ton to Melissa who wrote this one!!  
  
When the appointment was over, she slowly walked to her car, partly to be careful not to hurt her babies, and partly because her mind was spinning with questions. When she did finally get herself situated, she felt a baby kick. For no reason at all, Lizzie found this funny, as if the baby was telling her to lighten up, and she threw her head back in a stress-relieving laugh. Then called up Gordo and Miranda to tell them she was on her way to meet them for Chinese.  
  
When they all got there, and the food had already been ordered, Lizzie broke the news on them. "So LeeAnn thinks I should be hospitalized for the last two months of my pregnancy," she finished.  
  
"Miranda's face grew pale. Lizzie was bothered by her reaction, "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.  
  
"My Aunt..." stared Miranda, eye's growing big.  
  
"What about her?" Lizzie asked, even more baffled.  
  
"Well, she had twins. She had to be hospitalized herself." Started   
  
Miranda, closing her eyes, apparently in pain. "Lizzie, something's going that she's afraid to tell us! When they had her babies in the doctor's care, at birth they found out that one baby had the umbilical cord around one it's neck all along! The baby died at birth Lizzie! When she questioned the doctors, she found out that they knew something was up all along, but the stress would have surely killed both of them, and possibly the mother, Lizzie, I think the babies are in danger."  
  
Now Lizzie turned pale. She looked over at Gordo. When Gordo saw her eye's, tears started to well up, Lizzie's eye's were screaming for help, then suddenly a tear fell across her fair face, then in front of God and everybody, Lizzie started to cry uncontrollably, just like that.  
  
Sure, Gordo and Miranda did their best to calm Lizzie down, telling her that she's putting the babies lives in danger with all this stress, but she needed to cry, all she could do was think about was one huge mistake she made, which made a baby grow, just so it could die; that baby would never see the light of day, she would never be able to wrap her arm   
  
comfortingly around her baby, the baby would never be able to see her brothers or sisters  
  
to be, the baby would just die alone, in Lizzie stomach, and it was all her fault.  
  
Miranda felt like kicking herself for making her best friend so upset, she might have been wrong too. Now, she might cause Lizzie to kill her own babies. Sure, one might have died, but now all of them might.  
  
Gordo didn't know what to do, Lizzie looked like she loved the thought of being a mom, and she surely would have been a great one, now one might die, which would totally devastate her if Miranda's hunch were to be confirmed.  
  
After an hour or two though, Lizzie regained control. She decided to just hope Miranda's hunch was wrong, and that she would give birth to three perfectly healthy babies. But when Lizzie got in her car, said good-bye to Miranda and Gordo, her courage took a turn for the worst, and the fear of loosing her babies almost over-whelmed her. She decided then and there she would not go on like this, in fear. She had to know for sure. So she drove to see Gabriella.  
  
When she got there, and into the office, she immediately saw Gabriella and said, "I, NEED, ANSWERS!"  
  
Gabriella, seeing Lizzie's urgency, decided to hold take some of her free time away to help Lizzie out. "Okay Lizzie, calm down, we don't want you to be under to much stress. Just  
  
come into my office and we can talk about it okay?" Lizzie took a deep breath and clumsily walked over to her office. "So, Lizzie, what did you need to talk to me about so badly?"  
  
Lizzie started to cry at the memory. "You see, after I told Miranda and Gordo that I should be hospitalized, Miranda freaked telling me that her Aunt had twin and had to be hospitalized for the last two months too of her pregnancy too, and turns out that that one of her babies died because it had the umbilical cord around it's neck," and she looked up at the doctor, "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT¹S GOING ON WITH ME!"  
  
Then to Lizzie's horror, she noticed through her tears she saw that Gabriella had started to cry too.  
  
Panic swept over Lizzie, "What? What is it?"  
  
Gabriella looked her, dead in the eye. "Oh Lizzie," she said, "I'm so  
  
sorry." 


	13. The Hospital

Chapter 13  
  
"Please tell me what is going on Gabriella." Lizzie whispers all of the energy drained out of her body.  
  
Gabriella shakes her head, "nothing sweetie, I just didn't realize that I would freak you out so much. I told you the honest truth," Gabriella wipes at her cheeks, "I never meant to scare you."  
  
"Then why were you crying?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"I've been in the position I just put you in and I know how much it hurts. I'm so sorry Lizzie." Gabriella wraps her arms around Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie sighs a breath of relief, "so you are sure that everything is all right?"  
  
"I'm positive Lizzie, I'm also positive that you need to go home and talk to your parents. I've made arrangements for you to be admitted to the hospital tomorrow afternoon." Gabriella states.  
  
Lizzie nods, "all right. Sorry for storming in her like that, I was just so scared..."  
  
"I know Lizzie, but there is nothing to be scared about, I am always going to tell you the truth about every step of your pregnancy, I won't lie to you and I won't leave you in the dark about anything."  
  
Lizzie smiles appreciatively, "thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, now why don't you get home and get some rest." Gabriella suggests.  
  
"All right, thanks again."  
  
When Lizzie reached home Jo was waiting anxiously for her, "oh Lizzie thank God."  
  
Jo pulls Lizzie into a crushing hug, "Mom everything's all right."  
  
"Gordo called and said you were really upset and he explained everything, we are going to go straight to Gabriella's and she will explain everything."  
  
"Mom, Mom, calm down I all ready went to see Gabriella and everything is fine. She's worried more about me than she is about the babies, she just wants me to be in the hospital so that she can monitor me and the babies so that there aren't any future complications."  
  
Jo steps back and relief is written across her face, "oh thank God. I was so worried because Gordo called and then you didn't come home and I ha no idea what happened to you."  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." Lizzie states, suddenly realizing how bad Gabriella must have felt for scaring Lizzie.  
  
"Just so that you are OK now." Jo states. "So then what did Gabriella say about the hospital?"  
  
"Just that I am to be admitted to the hospital tomorrow afternoon and to go home and get some rest." Lizzie responds.  
  
"I'm sorry about them hospitalizing you, but I am sure Gabriella is doing what she thinks is best for you and the babies."  
  
"I can't believe I have to stay here for two months." Lizzie sighs as she follows Gabriella toward the hospital room that would be hers for the coming months. Gordo, Miranda, Jo, Sam and Matt trail after Lizzie taking in the sights of floor.  
  
"I understand that this seems really bleak for you Lizzie. " Gabriella states in her soothing voice Lizzie had grown accustomed to.   
  
"That's right. Very very bleak." Lizzie sighs.  
  
"But it's not like you are confined to bed yet." Gabriella states brightly.  
  
"Yet, being the key word." Lizzie retorts, every since it had fully sunk in that she had to stay in the hospital her mood had been dark.  
  
"But you can have visitors between the hours of 9 and 9 and there is a computer lab. You have a TV with a VCR in her room, you can also bring a DVD player from home to hook up to the TV. You may have a roommate for some point in time, but Lizzie there are worse alternatives than this."  
  
Thinking of her scare days before Lizzie lays a protective hand on her huge stomach, "you're right, I know. So let's see this room then."   
  
Gabriella pushes open the hospital room door after knocking and getting no response and Lizzie was actually surprised by the sight. There are two hospital beds with a dresser separating them and a television hanging over each bed. The walls are painted a light pink and give the room an overall calming effect. It's obvious that she will be sharing a room by the unmade bed nearest the window and the duffle bag shoved under the bed, but other than that the room shows no sign of anyone Lizzie didn't know.  
  
"So everyone can stay for as long as they like between 9 and 9?" Lizzie asked suddenly fearing her stay at the hospital rather than dreading it.  
  
Gabriella nods, "don't worry Lizzie you are going to be fine. Now listen, I can't stay I have appointments I have to keep back at my office but I will stop by on my way home from work today, all right? And Larry said that he and Ethan would be stopping by later, after you've had time to settle in."  
  
Lizzie nods, "OK, thanks Gabriella."  
  
"I'll see you all later." Gabriella promises.  
  
Just as Gabriella disappears a nurse appears, "I see you've found your room."  
  
"My doctor brought me here." Lizzie responds.  
  
"That's all right," the nurse smiles brightly at Lizzie. "Visiting hours are between nine a.m. And nine p.m. You'll have a roommate but she's very sweet, you'll like her. She's in her 30's and her daughter comes to visit her a lot, but I will let you get to know her when she gets back. She's on a walk around the hospital ground with her husband and daughter but she should be back relatively soon." The nurse continued talking about procedure and finally she excused herself and left the room.  
  
It wasn't until nearly 8:30 that Lizzie even got a chance to talk to her roommate. Lizzie's parents with Matt had left around 6 because Matt had to be at a baseball game. Gordo had left right after that because he had to be at work, but Ethan and Larry arrived just as he was leaving. But Ethan and Miranda had dinner reservations, Lizzie had actually been the first to notice that there was something between Ethan and Miranda, and they were going for their first date. Larry had stuck around until 8 but he had promised someone he would tutor them for their summer school math class.  
  
Lizzie had sat flipping through the magazines Miranda had left with her, while watching her roommate interact with her family. She had a small daughter, she was young, probably not much older than a year with bright red hair, large brown eyes, and a giggle that seemed to lighten even Lizzie's bad mood. But by 8:30 the girl, named Amber, had nearly fallen asleep in bed with her mother so her father bundled her up, kissed his wife and left.  
  
The woman's, "sweetie you must be nearly due," drew Lizzie out of her magazine induced stupor.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head and offers a small smile, "afraid not, I've got about 2 months left."  
  
The woman stares at Lizzie stunned, "I'm Barb by the way."  
  
Lizzie nods, "I'm Elizabeth," Lizzie shrugs, "Lizzie."  
  
"So if you are only 7 months along you must be..."  
  
Lizzie cuts Barb off, "expecting triplets."  
  
Barb's eyes go wide, "oh my, so that's why you are in the hospital."  
  
Lizzie nods, "if you don't mind my asking, why are you?"  
  
"I was told when I was about your age that I would never be able to have children. So when I married my husband Don we started the adoption process that lasted two years and we got Amber."  
  
"She's adorable." Lizzie commented.  
  
"Thank you." Barb smiles brightly, "anyway this one here was a surprise and the doctors were sure I would never be able to carry him, or her, but I've made it to the 8 and a half mark. I've been here about two weeks and it looks like I might actually carry to term, I just have to be careful and wait. And so long as my baby is healthy I can do that." 


	14. First days, spending time with Ethan

Chapter 14  
  
"Amber come away from there." These words greeted Lizzie the next morning and as she slowly opens her eyes to see Amber standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
Lizzie pushes herself up, "good morning."  
  
"I'm sorry if she woke you up." Barb apologizes. "Don had to run into work for an emergency and the sitter canceled so it's just me and Amber for the next two hours."  
  
"Hi." Amber cheerfully greets from the foot of the bed.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie responds, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Amber responds.  
  
"How old are you?" Lizzie asks, realizing she hadn't asked Barb how older her daughter was the evening before.  
  
Amber holds up three fingers, "this many."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie looks at Barb at this comment.  
  
Barb nods, "she looks young for her age, she's about the size of an average 18-month-old. She was born prematurely to a teenage girl who did drugs while she was pregnant with her. I guess we're lucky that the only problem with her is her size."  
  
Lizzie nods just as Ethan comes in with a bag, "I come bearing McDonaldy goodness." Ethan announces.  
  
"Ethan." Lizzie smiles bright, glad to see him.  
  
"I come bearing tator tots for the tator tot, that is if her mother approves." Ethan turns his attention to Barb.  
  
Barb smiles brightly at Ethan, "thank you, she loves tator tots."  
  
Ethan grins at Barb, "I have a bacon, egg and cheese for you."  
  
"That's my favorite." Barb responds staring in awe at Ethan, "thank you very much, I must say I wasn't looking forward to another hospital breakfast."  
  
Ethan smiles at Barb again and then walks over to Lizzie, "and our favorite, hot cakes." Ethan pulls out two containers.  
  
Lizzie smiles at Ethan, "what's with the breakfast?"  
  
"I figured you wouldn't want to eat hospital food either." Ethan responds pulling a chair closer to Lizzie's bed.  
  
"Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to it. So, how was the date?"  
  
"It was a new experience, I haven't dated anyone other that Kate Saunders for how many years now? Miranda's amazing, I mean I've always known this because we've been friends almost as long as you've been friends with her. But I mean last now was...awesome...."  
  
Lizzie can't but grin brightly, she never would have suspected that she would be happy with Ethan dating Miranda but more than anything right now that made her happy. "I'm so happy for you guys." Lizzie hugs Ethan, "so are you guys going to go out again."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Lizzie laughs, "good."  
  
"Miranda wanted me to tell you that she wants to stop by today but she got stuck baby-sitting so she will probably be by around dinner time." Ethan states, "I on the other hand have a whole lot of nothing to do for the entire day."  
  
"You can't stay around here all day. " Lizzie admonishes, "it'll be way boring for you."  
  
"So you think I should go and hang around my house with....myself?" Ethan asks.  
  
"You could find someone to do something with." Lizzie states.  
  
"Not likely, Larry tutoring until 3, Gordo's working all day ll day and Miranda's baby sitting."  
  
"You have more friends than the four of us." Lizzie responds.  
  
Ethan shrugs, "losers." Clasping his hands together while still holding the fork Ethan begs, "can I please stay with her highness?"  
  
Lizzie rolls her eyes, "if you want to stay, you can, although I don't know why you'd want to."  
  
"You're my friend Lizzie, that's why I want to." Ethan responds. "So what should we do all day?"  
  
"Hey!" Miranda makes her appearance just as Ethan said around dinner time. "Have you been here the entire time?" She questions.  
  
Ethan nods, holding up the deck of cards, "there's something to be said for two pregnant women they get very competitive."  
  
Barb and Lizzie both smile, after Amber had left she had played various card games with Lizzie and Ethan.  
  
Ethan collects the cards, "anyway I'm going to get going so you two can talk about me."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie both exchange glances, "thanks for staying all day Ethan." Lizzie states, "it was fun."  
  
Ethan kisses Lizzie's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, I thought I would bring my DVD player, movie day?"  
  
Lizzie nods, "all right. Thanks."  
  
Just as Ethan leaves Don and Amber return to take Barb on her daily walk. "Ethan said you and he had a really good date yesterday." Lizzie states once all of the activity has died down.  
  
Miranda seems to beam, "I mean I figured it would be kind of dull. I mean it's Ethan Craft, but he's changed or something lately, he's not the same person we've always known. I figured we wouldn't be able to carry on a conversation, I mean I know we get along in groups but I kind of thought that's all the chemistry we had."  
  
"No?"   
  
Miranda shakes her head and grins, "no. We talked the entire time, about anything from our childhood pets to life in general."  
  
"I'm so happy for you guy." Lizzie smiles, "and you're right, Ethan has changed a lot. He's matured. So do you think this will be a lasting thing between you two?"  
  
"I hope so." Miranda nods, "hey, I'm going to run to the vending machines do you want anything?"  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "no thanks."  
  
"All be right back all right?"  
  
Lizzie nods, "sure." Leaning back Lizzie can't help but feel a little sad, because it was going to be a long time before she would get to experience what Miranda was getting to experience right now, first dates, first kisses. 


	15. Special Delivery

Chapter 15  
  
"I want to schedule a c-section." Gabriella states a month later with Sam, Jo and Gordo gathered in Lizzie's hospital room.  
  
"What?" Gordo asks shocked.  
  
"She's only 8 months pregnant." Jo insists.  
  
Gabriella nods, "I know. But we never expected Lizzie to carry to term. We gave her the steroids to make sure that the babies lungs and other internal organs would be fully developed, and they are."  
  
"But don't we want to wait for as long as possible before delivering?" Sam asks.  
  
"I really don't want to put anymore unnecessary stress on Lizzie's body, the longer she goes into this pregnancy the more stress that is going to be put on her body."  
  
"When are you scheduling it for?" Lizzie had been waiting anxiously for the birth of the triplets, but now she was suddenly afraid.  
  
"Two weeks from today, 8 and a half months along very safe for a baby to be born. I really think this is safest for Lizzie and will be safe for the babies as well."  
  
Lizzie squeezes Gordo's hand, "everything's going to go all right, right?" Lizzie asks.  
  
Gabriella nods, "I promise I will do everything in my power to make this go as smoothly as possible."  
  
Lizzie nods, "so two weeks from today?"  
  
Gabriella nods, "it'll be all right Lizzie, don't worry about it."  
  
Two hours later Lizzie was worrying about it, her parents and Gordo had left and instead Miranda, Ethan and Larry were there. "I'm going to be a nervous wreck the next two weeks." Lizzie states tapping her fingers on the bedpost.  
  
"You have to calm down Lizzie," Miranda insists, "this can't be good for the babies."  
  
Leaning her head back Lizzie tries to force the tears away, "I'm scared Miranda, I mean I obviously knew that I would eventually have to give birth to three babies. But now I don't know if I can do it."  
  
Miranda shoots a look at Ethan and Larry and they seem to get the point because they quickly excuse themselves. "What's going on Lizzie?"  
  
"I'm not mentally ready for this Miranda, I'm a wimp when it comes to pain. I can't go through this. And I'm just a teenager, so many things can go wrong, you know? What happens if something happens to me? Or one of the babies? I just..." By this time Lizzie has tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Whoa, Lizzie calm down, OK. This is going to be all right, you have two weeks to get used to the idea of having these babies." After Miranda's words Lizzie doubles over, "are you all right?"  
  
Lizzie waves her off, "it's all right, I've been having minor contractions for like three weeks now, Gabriella says they are normal."  
  
But within 10 minutes Lizzie realized that the contractions were more than just normal and Larry was sent out to find a nurse quickly and possibly his mother and 25 minutes after that Gabriella announced that Lizzie was, in fact, in labor.   
  
"What's going to happen?" Lizzie asks fearfully grabbing onto Ethan and Miranda's hands.  
  
"We are going to deliver them." Gabriella responds.  
  
"But Gordo isn't here, and neither is my Mom, I need someone here." Lizzie is on the verge of tears.  
  
"All right Lizzie, don't worry about it, I'm sure Larry, Miranda and Ethan can get a hold of them. And while they do that I am going to get you over to the delivery room so that we can be ready for when they decide to come, all right?"  
  
Lizzie nods and turning to her friends she whispers, "hurry."  
  
Lizzie was well on her way to delivering the babies when Gordo rushes into the delivery room, "I'm sorry they couldn't get a hold of me at work."  
  
"It took you long enough!" Lizzie glares at her best friend and the guy she was about to have a baby with.  
  
Gordo quickly rushes over to Lizzie and she holds out her hand and he quickly grabs it questioning, "how much longer?"  
  
It really wasn't much longer, for the birth of three babies it went fairly quickly, all in all a total of six hours with the first baby being born around 1 in the morning her sister following her 4 minutes later and 7 minutes later the youngest, a boy was born. Lizzie has tears streaming down her face and her head rests against the cushions in exhaustion while they clean the three babies.  
  
"They are beautiful." Gabriella states as she walks over to check on Lizzie.  
  
"How big are they?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"The first little girl weighs the most at 3 pounds 12 ounces, the last little boy is 3 pounds 9 ounces, and the middle little girl is the smallest she weighs 3 pounds exactly."  
  
Worry immediately creases both Lizzie and Gordo's faces as Gordo asks, "will she be all right?"  
  
Gabriella smiles at the concerned parents, "3 pounds 12 ounces is very average for a triplet and while the smallest is a little under birth weight, I'm not to concerned, their cries are strong and they all seemed to be very healthy."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asks tears welling in her eyes. "Can we hold them?"  
  
"Of course." Gabriella nods and three nurses appear setting two pink blanketed babies in Lizzie's waiting arms and a small blue bundle in Gordo's.   
  
Hours later, once Lizzie had rested and everyone else has gotten some sleep they all crowded in the private hospital room they had stuck Lizzie in. "You guys can't stay long." Gabriella states eyeing the eight people in the room.  
  
"Have you decided on names?" Melina asks.  
  
Lizzie nods, "in age order you have...Hannah Grace, Lily Virgina and finally Michael Alexander."  
  
"I love them." Miranda grins down at Lily who lays asleep in her arms.  
  
"When are they going to release you?" Matt asks.  
  
"Gabriella says I can probably go home tomorrow and the babies can come home the day after that."  
  
"You don't think they need further observation?" Jo questions.  
  
Gabriella shakes her head, "from all the tests we have done they are very health, small, but very healthy."  
  
"So all that lying around and being lazy was good for something." Matt announces.  
  
Lizzie glares good naturedly at her brother, "you just wait until I get out of this hospital bed and you are going to get it."  
  
"All right as much as I hate to say this, if you all want Lizzie to be out of the hospital as soon as possible you have to let her get her rest the babies as well. Although you can always go see them in the nursery, but I am kicking you out of Lizzie's room. Besides this is probably going to be the only good sleep Lizzie will get for a long time." 


	16. Ultimatum

Chapter 16  
  
The next day Lizzie was resting, something despite the fact that she still exhausted, she was tired of doing. The babies were in the nursery giving Lizzie time to herself, something she didn't particularly want at that moment so when there was a knock at her door Lizzie was relieved. "Come in!"  
  
The person who walked in shocked Lizzie, she had been expecting Miranda or her parents but instead in walked Serena Craft who, despite the fact that she was still dating Gordo, Lizzie hadn't seen all summer. Gordo rarely talked about her, just to say that they were going out, something they didn't do often but Serena had forgiven Gordo in the long run.   
  
Serena was beautiful, there was no questioning that she had Craft looks and today was no different, she wore a white and rose print sun dress and her golden hair was curled loosely. "Hi Lizzie." Serena greets, her tone unreadable.  
  
"Serena, hi, I uh haven't seen you in awhile." Lizzie states pushing herself up into a sitting position.  
  
Serena nods, "yeah, I've been taking classes at the community college." Lizzie nods, Serena was definitely the brain of the Craft family, "congratulations, Ethan told me about the babies."  
  
"Did you see them?" Lizzie asks, "they're in the nursery."  
  
Serena shakes her head quickly, "no, I guess I'll have to go see them."  
  
"You should come by the house sometime," Lizzie offers despite the uncomfortable feeling that has settled over the room, "I'm sure Gordo would love for you to see them."  
  
"I uh talk to," Serena seems to think for a second, "I realize I have to talk to my councilor at school, so I should go."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie states confusion taking over her, "all right, well thanks for stopping by."  
  
"Um, sure, I'll see you around." Serena quickly turns on her heal and hurries out of the hospital room.  
  
"Look who I convinced the nurse to bring." Miranda enters the room just after Serena leaves, the nurse follows her in pushing the baby basinets all three babies easily fit in and the nurse leaves just after that.   
  
Lizzie immediately scoops Michael into her arms cuddling her close to him as Miranda picks up Lily, "yeah she was acting kind of weird."  
  
"I'll be right back, all right?" Miranda asks and before waiting for Lizzie to agrees she hurries out the door. "Serena!" Miranda calls before she catches up with her boyfriend's sister.  
  
"Oh, uh hey Miranda." Serena's gaze falls upon anything but the baby.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miranda's question is unintentionally accusatory.  
  
Serena sighs, "I know."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Serena's blue eyes lock on Miranda's, "I know that the babies aren't Gordo's, there is no possible way that they could be."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Miranda states as her heart sinks.  
  
"You mean that you have no idea that the babies had to have been conceived right around Christmas, I've talked to people they saw Lizzie slip into a bedroom at our Christmas party no one knows who it was but I do know it wasn't Gordo because he left early."  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about." Miranda responds, "there's things you don't know and if you do it will tear more than one life apart so maybe you should just stay out of everything." Lily begins fussing at Miranda's tense tone and Miranda gently jiggles her in her arms.  
  
"You can't lie to Lizzie about this." Serena states insistently, "she has every right to know."  
  
Miranda's expression darkens, "stay out of this."  
  
"Hey Miranda!" Ethan walks up then slipping his arm around Miranda's waist, "Sere what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Serena responds quickly before continuing down the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ethan asks Miranda, "we're you fighting or something?"  
  
"No," Miranda shakes her head, "it's nothing. But I have to get going too, I promised Lizzie's mom I would pick some things up for her mini welcome home party."  
  
"Oh," Ethan nods, "all right, I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
Miranda nods, "yup." Walking quickly to her car Miranda doesn't pull out her cell phone until she was inside and has started the car.  
  
"Hello." Gordo's voice sounds slightly muffled on the other line.  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Miranda asks.  
  
"Helping put up decorations, why?"  
  
"No, you're meeting me at the grocery store, because we need to talk NOW." Miranda states before flipping her phone shut so as not to allow Gordo comment.  
  
Gordo hurries up to Miranda in the candy section of the grocery store, "what's going on?"  
  
"We need to talk." Miranda states.  
  
"Yeah, I got that from your cryptic message." Gordo responds, "what's the deal?"  
  
"Serena knows." Miranda states.  
  
"Knows." Gordo lets out a long breath.  
  
"She knows that you aren't the father, she doesn't know who is but she knows that you are not." Miranda explains.  
  
"I'll talk to her." Gordo sighs.  
  
"You better, before she goes and does something stupid." Miranda insists.  
  
"I get it Miranda." Gordo snaps.  
  
Gordo stands in front of the Craft's front door, despite how nervous he is he doesn't move and he refuses to show it. Serena, the only one home by the looks of the lack of cars in the driveway, opens the door and doesn't look to pleased to see Gordo standing there. "We need to talk." Gordo states firmly.  
  
"Fine," Serena holds the door open but moves aside to let Gordo pass into the house. "Are you going to try to talk some sense into me? Because I assure you that you can't."  
  
"You don't know anything about the situation." Gordo states.  
  
"I know that you shouldn't lie to Lizzie."  
  
"No!" Gordo exclaims, "don't try to act like you are doing this for Lizzie. Because you aren't. In the first place telling Lizzie who the father is would kill her. And secondly you've never liked Lizzie, you've always been to jealous of her to like her."  
  
"That's not..."  
  
"Don't try to deny it Serena."  
  
"Fine. But you are throwing away your whole life for a mistake that isn't even yours to clean up."  
  
Gordo takes a deep breath and then explodes, "and the person who's mess it is to clean up hasn't the ability to take care of himself."  
  
"You make it sound like it's some mentally retarded person." Serena snaps.  
  
"Well I don't know how many brains cells hasn't your brother destroyed?" Gordo questions sharply, wanting to take the words back as soon as he's said them.  
  
Serena sinks onto the living room couch, this wasn't what she had been expecting. "Chad?"  
  
"Well you think Miranda would be dating Ethan if it was him?" Gordo's defense becomes sarcastic.  
  
"This doesn't change anything." Serena says after a long time.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
Serena licks her lips, "either you tell Lizzie, Gordo or I will." 


	17. Finally Home

Chapter 17  
  
Jo couldn't get enough of the babies and she was currently holding both of them three days later, Lizzie's as well as the triplet's release had been delayed because Gabriella wanted all of them to be a little stronger before they went home. "Lizzie, just to warn you they've planned a little surprise party for your coming home, but I just wanted to give you a heads up."  
  
Lizzie smiles at her mother as she clings to her father's arm, her legs feel like jelly from being on bed rest for so long, "thanks Mom."  
  
Gordo pulls the door open to reveal a small crowd gathered in the living room, Matt, Melina, Lanny, Ethan, Larry, Miranda, Roberta and Lizzie's grandparents were all present and anxious to hold one of the babies. "Surprise!" The group choruses once Lizzie has walked through the room and Lily who had been sound asleep offers a soft mewing sounds as she is awoken.  
  
Miranda cringes slightly, "sorry Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "it's all right." Sam leads Lizzie over to the couch and Lizzie can't help but notice that while Sam had been holding Michael earlier he wasn't any longer, "where's Michael?" Lizzie asks suddenly panicked despite the fact that she didn't need to be.  
  
"It's all right Lizzie, I've got him." Gordo suddenly appears right beside Lizzie so that she can see that Michael is safely in his father's arms.  
  
Lizzie lets out a deep breath as people flood her with congratulations and wishes to hold the babies. Nervously she grants permission to everyone but her heart rate seems to escalate and her eyes dart back and forth between where the babies currently rest. Finally thought Lizzie's attention is taken off the babies with the appearance of LeeAnne MacGreggor.  
  
"Congratulations." LeeAnne greets warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie smiles, "I'm really sorry about not calling you back..."  
  
LeeAnne smiles, "you've been busy, I understand, I was wondering if you had given it any though?"  
  
Lizzie shakes nods, "I have and I've talked it over with my parents and Gordo and I realized I can't take the kids away from Gordo. But thank you so much for the offer."  
  
LeeAnne nods, "I understand completely, you are very lucky Ms. McGuire very few girls have a support system they feel comfortable in."  
  
Lizzie nods, "I know how lucky I am, thank you."  
  
"Listen though if you change your mind let me know before September 15th, that's a week and a half from today."  
  
Lizzie nods, "all right, thank you."  
  
"I should get going back to the school, but I talked to your mother and she invited me down."  
  
"Well thank you for coming." Lizzie responds cheerfully, "and thank you again for the offer."  
  
"Where'd you get clothes so small to fit them?" Melina asks walking up to Lizzie carefully holding Hanna.  
  
Lizzie smiles, "they are actually baby doll clothes."  
  
Melina smiles, "how cute. You know Lizzie if you and Gordo ever need a baby-sitter I baby-sit for a fee."  
  
Lizzie laughs lightly at Melina, "I won't leave them with a sitter any time soon, but I'll keep that in mind Melina."  
  
"So how are you going to tell them apart anyway?" Melina asks, "I bet Hanna and Lily will be switching places all the time."  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "I don't think they'll be able to do it, unless their hair colors change as they get older. Under their little hats Hanna is blonde and Lily has darker hair."  
  
Melina grins at Lizzie, "you're lucky, I've always wanted to be a twin so I could switch spots."  
  
"Lucky for your parents you aren't I guess." Lizzie laughs as she takes Hanna back from Melina when she is offered and then Melina walks over to join Larry and Matt who suddenly seem bored with the whole deal. Lizzie gently brushes Hanna's cheek and kisses her on the forehead, "welcome home sweetie."  
  
"Someone's kind of fussy." Miranda appears holding Lily who is screaming at the top of her lungs, which is a lot softer than a normal newborns.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda quickly switch babies and Lizzie attempts to quiet the crying baby by gently rocking her but when she doesn't respond to that she states, "she's probably hungry," and struggles to her feet to retrieve the special formula for premature babies the hospital had provided her with.  
  
"Lizzie, I'll get it." Gordo offers appearing suddenly beside her.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "I can handle this, it's all right."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Lizzie nods, "I'm sure, there's still two babies here you can be taking care of, I'll be back."  
  
The next morning Lizzie woke up exhausted but physically feeling better than the day before. But she hadn't slept by the time two of the babies were asleep the other one would be crying and it seemed to have continued through the entire night. Gordo had offered to help but since school was starting back in a week for him he was working full time and since Lizzie wasn't working at all she refused to let him get up with the babies. She was woken by the sound of Michael fussing, she now could easily distinguish between the cries of the three babies and she knew enough to know that Michael would have his sisters up in no time if she didn't get him out of the nursery immediately. The instant Lizzie scoops him into her arms Michael settles down so Lizzie checks on the two peaceful girls and then returns to her bedroom to grab the baby monitor and heads to the kitchen to prepare Michael's bottle and get a jump start on Hanna and Lily's.  
  
Walking into the house Lizzie is slightly surprised to see that Gordo, Miranda and her parents and Matt are all sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning everyone, Gordo I thought you had to work?"  
  
"I traded a later shift." Gordo states.  
  
"Dad don't you have to be at work?" Lizzie asks curious as to why everyone is sitting at the kitchen table, all of them unmoving as if judging Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo needed to talk to your mother and I so I called and said I was going to be late. I should be going now." Sam states standing up and then glancing at his wife and son.  
  
"I need to get a shower." Jo adds.  
  
"I'm meeting Melina and Lanny and we are going to head over to the school to get our schedules." Matt states.  
  
"They couldn't clear out of here any faster." Lizzie comments, "what's going on?"  
  
"We have to talk Lizzie, it's kind of important." Miranda's voice is twinged with sadness.  
  
"Can it wait until I get Michael's bottle together?" Lizzie asks.  
  
Gordo nods, "yes."  
  
Lizzie watches her two best friends as she prepares Michael's bottle, she could tell something was up by the lack of help offers she had gotten and by the way that they sat completely still at the table. Returning to the table Lizzie takes a seat at the head of the table with Gordo and Miranda on either side of her, "so what's going on?"  
  
"Lizzie there is something we need to tell you, something we've been lying about." Gordo takes a deep breath before continuing. 


	18. Protecting her Always

Chapter 18  
  
"Lizzie why don't you let me take Michael?" Miranda asks once Lizzie's stress at the news has lead Michael to pick up on her mood.  
  
"No." Lizzie turns away so that Miranda can't reach for the baby, causing her to face Gordo. "All right, so you aren't the father of Michael, Hanna and Lily. And you've been lying to me and my family for months. And you were prepared to lie to these children for as long as you could get away with it."  
  
"Lizzie it's not like..." Miranda interrupts.  
  
"Hang on Miranda." Lizzie's voice is deathly calm, "so if you aren't the father David Gordon then who is?"  
  
"Lizzie maybe we should do this later." Gordo suggests, "when you've had more sleep."  
  
"Who is it Gordo?" Lizzie asks, her voice low and cool.  
  
"You're not going to like it Lizzie." Miranda insists.  
  
"Who is it?" Lizzie's voice escalates at this and Michael begins to cry.  
  
"Lizzie, it's Chad, Chad Craft." Gordo finally states.  
  
Lizzie jumps up quickly her chair flying back and landing on the tile floor with a clatter, all the noise and emotion in the room causes Michael to scream. Jo appears then, "Lizzie why don't we talk?"  
  
Lizzie shakes her head tears streaming down her cheeks, "I need to think, please just let me think."  
  
An hour later Jo knocks on Lizzie's new bedroom door in the guest house, "sweetie can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah Mom come in." Lizzie responds pausing what she was doing for the moment to turn and face her mother.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jo asks taking in the suitcases on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"I've called LeeAnne MacGreggor, my positions still open and she says that because of the multiple birth I get a huge scholarship, Mom I need to go there I can't stay here."  
  
"Lizzie, they mean well you can't just run away from them." Jo softly informs.  
  
"I'm not running away Mom." Lizzie responds dropping the shirt in her hand on top of the others in the large suitcase.  
  
"Then what are you doing Lizzie, because it looks like running away."  
  
"This is what's best for everyone, I'm not burdening you or Daddy with the responsibility of baby-sitting when I'm in school. Gordo was prepared to give up everything for me, and I know he won't stop if I am still here, I'm not going to impose this on anyone. You said that going to Bright Academy was my choice, that we could afford it if that was where I wanted to go, if that's changed tell me and I will work something out."  
  
"That hasn't changed Lizzie, but maybe you are jumping into this."  
  
"Mom you mean to tell me that going to Bright Academy isn't the best idea?"  
  
"Maybe you're right Lizzie, maybe this is best for everyone, that is if you want this, if you don't we could work something out." Jo insists.  
  
"This is what I want Mom, this is what I need." Lizzie drops onto her bed. "This is what's best for my babies too."  
  
Jo drops down beside Lizzie, "I'm proud of you Lizzie, I know leaving behind all of your friends is going to be hard, but yo are sticking to what you think is best."  
  
"Thanks Mom. Can you talk to Dad?"  
  
Jo laughs softly, "yeah, I'll take care of that. But you better inform Melina, I think she was planning on taking advantage of you in the baby-sitting department."  
  
Lizzie's smiles is slightly sad, "I'll be back for breaks and stuff, I'll let her baby-sit then."  
  
Jo gently pats her daughter's hand, "so you've arranged everything with LeeAnne then?"  
  
Lizzie nods, "school starts on the 20th, I have to be there that weekend to get settled in, a lot of the girls are all ready there but LeeAnne thinks I should stay close to home for as long as possible."  
  
Jo nods, "all right, you need to tell Gordo and Miranda today, they've gone through a lot for you and these babies, they've both given up a lot, and were both prepared to give up a lot."  
  
Lizzie nods, tears shimmering over her deep brown eyes, "I know, I will."  
  
Later that evening Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie are all sitting in the living room each are holding and feeding a baby and Gordo and Miranda are staring expectantly at Lizzie, unable to figure out if she was still angry with them. "I've figured out what I want to do." Lizzie states and Miranda and Gordo look up from the babies, where they've had their eyes glued for the last 30 minutes. "Gordo I've called your father, he's so proud of you and you are welcome to move back and, and he also says that he owes you a big apology and you will deliver it wether you move back in or not. And you are welcome to go on living here in the guest room."  
  
"I still want to help you take care of the babies." Gordo insists.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "that won't be possible."  
  
"What?" Gordo and Miranda are shocked at Lizzie's words, one moment it seemed as if she was thankful and the next she had changed.  
  
"I've called LeeAnne MacGreggor." Lizzie states, "I'm moving into Bright Academy on September 18th and I will be going to school and living there."  
  
"Lizzie you don't have to do this," Miranda insists, "we're sorry we never meant to..."  
  
Lizzie shakes her hand and carefully adjusts Hanna's bottle as she continues, "I'm not angry at you guys, actually I am thankful."  
  
"Thankful?" Gordo questions, puzzled.  
  
Lizzie nods, "I would never have been able to get through this pregnancy without you guys and you mean the world to me, and I know you are prepared to do anything to help me and that's why I am going to Bright Academy, not because I am angry with."  
  
"Lizzie..." Gordo and Miranda both begin attempting to change Lizzie's mind.  
  
Lizzie shakes her head again, "I want to do this, I have to do this. They are my babies, and I am the only parent they have, this is my job and I have to learn how to do this on my own."  
  
"You don't have to do this Lizzie," Gordo moves closer to Lizzie his face insistent, "I made a decision to help you, to be their father that doesn't have to change."  
  
Lizzie nods, "yes it does, but I'll love you forever for wanting to do this for me Gordo, but I have to live in this world. I am a teenage mother who has to raise her babies, and I can do this and Bright Academy will help me do this."  
  
"Everything is packed?" Jo asks as a small group is assembled around the McGuire minivan.  
  
Lizzie nods, "the clothes I am going to need and three babies in three separate baby carries." Turning to her friends assembled there, Gordo, Miranda, Ethan and Larry she states, "I have something for you guys." She hands of them each four separate pictures, each had one with each baby and the final one was the five teenagers with the three babies, Jo had taken and developed the pictures from the Welcome Home party that seemed a world away to Lizzie.  
  
"So this is it then?" Miranda asks moving in front of Lizzie, "you're off to start your brand new life that doesn't include any of us?"  
  
"Just because it doesn't include you guys doesn't mean I don't want you guys to be a part of it. When I baptize them you guys will all be godparents, Aunt Miranda right?"  
  
Miranda nods, "Aunt Miranda, I can handle that."  
  
Lizzie then hugs Larry, "thank you for everything Larry, thank your mother for me too."  
  
"I will." Larry nods, "take care Lizzie."  
  
Ethan is next and when he hugs Lizzie he states, "I'm sorry my family was such a jerk about all of this."  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, they'd told the entire Craft family two days ago and she had assured them that she wanted nothing from them but Ethan's father had offered her the money to pay for her schooling at Bright so long as she didn't contact anyone in the family besides Ethan. "It's all right Ethan, I'm friends with you, not your family."  
  
"If you need anything..."  
  
Lizzie nods, "I know, thanks."  
  
Gordo is the last person to face Lizzie and she has tears in her eyes when he stands in front of her. Gordo had resolved things with his parents and would be moving home the same afternoon, "thank you for everything that you were going to do for me."  
  
"I've got your back McGuire," Gordo grins.  
  
"Protecting me you mean?" Lizzie asks with a sweet smile.  
  
Gordo nods, "always."  
  
~The End~  
  
All right well this is the end, I know there is a lot more than could be done with this...but I kind of like this ending that just hangs there anything is possible and that's what Lizzie is about to face. There may be a sequel...there may not be one...I just go where the mood takes me! I hope you enjoyed this one! 


End file.
